


机缘事故

by A_Lenaxderla



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lenaxderla/pseuds/A_Lenaxderla
Summary: 小笛也不清楚这到底是怎么回事。可是为什么会变成这样呢？=======================※ 吟游诗人!小笛/战士!蕾娜，海拉/塔莉亚见最后番外※ 日式奇幻RPG AU，法师的魔法学派分类部分用的龙与地下城设定，吟游诗人部分致敬帕特里克·罗斯福斯的“弑君者传奇”系列※ 文中有名有姓的角色皆为原作人物※ 因剧情需要，略有屋大维黑成分※ 本文内容皆为架空，虽有现实历史原型但与原型并无关系※ 搞笑欢乐向，OOC慎，文末附译名表





	1. Chapter 1

小笛也不清楚这到底是怎么回事。  
只是因为作为好友的机械师兼火系魔法师的雷奥不小心在上个任务结束时失手把路边小摊的遮阳棚烧了，于是愤怒至极的摊主就立刻来到了冒险家公会把他们两个告了一状，作为社交能力在两人中顶尖的那位，小笛不得不来到当地的冒险家公会进行赔偿费缴纳。  
可是为什么会变成这样呢？  
进入冒险家公会大厅后，她本打算老老实实地从正门走进去，打算从大厅右侧的楼梯老老实实地上到二楼财务处办公室中，再老老实实地掏出钱袋将赔偿费缴清。但天不遂人愿，刚刚才进行到计划中的老老实实进大厅这一步就出了岔子。  
不知为何，大厅一片骚乱，大家都挤在旁边不肯往中间走上一步。没办法，为了上楼，小笛只好拼命往大厅右侧挤。突然间，视野一片开阔，她竟不知不觉间走出了人群步入了大厅中的空地间。  
小笛这才明白发生了什么：在大厅中间，作为战士公会领导者之一、学者协会会长兼手工业行会主席雅典娜，以及冒险家公会总会双会长之一的赫拉，竟屈尊莅临到这个小城的冒险家公会，就为了开始她们那从相遇开始就持续不断的争吵。  
“我告诉你雅典娜，别以为你担任的组织领导职位多、把持着相当大的特权与话语权我就得让着你。”赫拉尖叫道。  
“我完全不明白你为何会这么想。”雅典娜虽然相对冷静但话语中满怀怒意，“但我坚持我的战士公会应该有权利进行住房修缮申请。”  
又是这样。小笛心想，正打算钻回人群中，但就在这一瞬间，时间仿佛停滞，她同时看清了好几件事——  
第一件：法师公会附魔学派大师阿芙洛狄忒突然从赫拉身后出现，怀里抱着几个瓶瓶罐罐，两眼梦幻，不知道絮絮叨叨着些什么正打算从赫拉身边过去——  
第二件：正和雅典娜争吵的赫拉突然激动地挥舞起手臂，看上去活脱就是她在自家花园中放养的孔雀的化身，但就在她挥舞手臂的瞬间，那大挥的手臂便一把扫向了旁边阿芙洛狄忒怀中的瓶瓶罐罐，于是那些瓶瓶罐罐就随着赫拉手臂的动作幅度飞散开来——  
第三件：其中一个细颈玻璃瓶不幸地冲着小笛这边快速飞来，带着不详的粉红色的液体，在小笛脚下碎裂，粉色的液体接触到空气后瞬间汽化向上蒸腾了开来，漫过了小笛全身——  
第四件：在玻璃瓶碎裂的瞬间，从她身后突然冲出一位战士打扮的大兄弟，仿佛在赶着什么事情，她还来不及提醒，这位大兄弟便一脚踏入了粉色液体影响范围的中心，在视野间的一片粉红中小笛只来得清看出这位大兄弟有着她某次任务的富有雇主钱袋中金子一般的头发——  
随后便失去了意识。  
待她回过神来的时候，她就和那位原本只看清了头发的大兄弟一起坐在不知是哪的高塔房顶边缘，两脚悬空，身边经过的都是高空中流动的瑟瑟冷风。而她，正和那位不知名的大兄弟十指相扣，双方鼻尖间距仅剩不足一厘米。  
凭着小笛这十六年的人生经验来推断，她恐怕正要和这位不知名的大兄弟进行一段深情接吻。  
在极近的距离下，小笛这才注意到了其他事。比如这位大兄弟有着一对蓝得惊人的眼睛，要做比较的话可能比他们周围淡蓝色的晴空还要澄澈；比如这位大兄弟有着端正得立体的五官，仔细看的话，好像还和哪位名人外表相似；比如这位大兄弟还有着一身完美结实的肌肉，让她不由得想起了初次相遇的时候这位大兄弟的战士打扮，那时候他好像在赶着要完成什么事情……  
咳，惨了，赔偿费怕不是还没缴清。  
她的视线不由得往旁边挪了挪，对面的大兄弟看上去好像也非常的尴尬。仿佛默契一般，两人同时松开了原本十指相扣的手，就像上课开小差被老师抓到的学生一样赶紧调整了自己的坐姿，在房顶边缘严肃坐正。  
“嗯……”小笛为了打破这个尴尬努力地开口。“你……知道这到底是怎么一回事吗？”  
对方好一会没说话。虽然的场景让小笛非常尴尬，尴尬得甚至可以划进小笛目前人生中的黑历史集锦的前五名，尴尬得让小笛在短时间根本不想看到对方一眼，但小笛天生好奇心旺盛，最后还是忍不住好奇瞥了一眼对方，想看看对方到底出了什么事。  
小笛看到那个大兄弟非常局促地坐着，一副想说什么又不好意思开口的样子，不断变化的脸色可以看得出他的心里在做着激烈的斗争。他注意到了小笛的视线。“不知道。”他不知所措的说，整个人都蔫了下来，给人想起突然空下去的钱袋。  
“我猜，我们可能是受到了阿芙洛狄忒药水的影响。”小笛大胆地说出了自己的猜测，然后愈发觉得一定是这样。  
“对不起？”大兄弟蔫了吧唧的问。  
“法师公会的附魔学派大师阿芙洛狄忒的药水！”小笛对大兄弟重复了一遍，“你不会不认识阿芙洛狄忒吧！”  
“没有，我知道她。”  
“那就好。那时候雅典娜和赫拉不是在冒险家公会大楼的一楼大厅吵架吗？不知道阿芙洛狄忒从哪里出现的，突然间就出现在了赫拉的身后，怀里还抱着一堆瓶罐。赫拉当时正吵着激动呢，挥舞起了手臂，结果就正好打在了阿芙洛狄忒怀里的瓶罐上，于是那些东西就被扫飞了出去。那时候我正好站在围观人群前面，其中一瓶粉色的就飞到我跟前炸裂了，就在这时你不知道怎么的突然从后面冲了出来——”说到这里，突然间小笛神色一变，原本流畅的话语就这么被硬生生的断在了喉咙中。  
“然后——”大兄弟刚想追问，但是看到小笛的脸色后也很会读空气地止住了话头。  
“今天……是几号？”小笛突然间又出声了，但声音变得颤颤巍巍的，和刚刚干脆利落的声音判若两人。  
“呃……”大兄弟四下张望，很快找到了他的目标：位于城镇中心的大时钟。据说只要是有人大规模聚居的地方就会存在钟楼，但从前城镇的钟楼存在的意义只是只报个时间。然而不知从什么时候开始，应人民群众的迫切要求，这些钟楼现在都附带上了报月报日的功能。一开始有人抱怨这个功能相当多余，但就实际应用而言，这个功能对于一些脑壳不太灵光记不住月份日期的人来说却意外的管用，比如眼下的这两位被药水影响得疑似智力退化的冒险家。  
大兄弟报了一个时间。  
详细内容小笛没听出来，或者说还来不及小笛她去理解这个时间的意义，因为在听到的瞬间她的大脑就立刻炸了。无法理解，难以置信，不能相信。她的大脑里飞快地闪过了与之相关的各种词汇。  
在经过脑内的一通狂轰滥炸后，她才终于慢慢弄清了大兄弟说的那个时间。她艰难地开了口：“就是说，我失去意识了一个星期？”  
“没事，我也失去意识了一个星期。”大兄弟真诚而单纯地说，听上去似乎是想安慰她，但小笛一点也不觉得被安慰了。  
“那……你知道我们失去意识期间，我们两个间到底发生了什么吗？”小笛头疼地问，直觉告诉她在她身上发生的这事已经能仅仅说是不幸，而是非常惨痛。  
“不知道……”大兄弟小声地说，他好像也意识到了这点，声音听上去非常的不安。“要不……我们去打听一下？”  
“也没其他的办法了。”小笛头痛的说，“我真希望冒险家公会能为我们负责——虽然要那几个女人负责，这完全不可能。”  
“我同意。”大兄弟的声音充满了忧郁，这声音光是听着就让人充满同情，怕也是经历过冒险家公会那些古怪脾气的领导折磨过的同志。  
“我们必须得解决这件事——不过我们怕不是还不认识吧，我先自我介绍，我叫小笛·麦克林，吟游诗人。”小笛率先进行了自我介绍。  
“伊阿宋·格雷斯，战士。我也同意你的观点。”

===================================  
※译名对照表  
Piper McLean - 小笛·麦克林  
Jason Grace - 伊阿宋·格雷斯  
Leo Valdez - 雷奥·瓦尔迪兹  
Hera - 赫拉  
Aphrodite - 阿芙洛狄忒  
Athena - 雅典娜


	2. Chapter 2

等到他们艰难的爬下塔楼（鬼知道他们怎么爬上来的）回到城镇里，小笛才明白他们这个事故到底引起了什么骚动。  
刚出到街上，骤然响起的便是雷鸣般的尖叫和口哨声。小笛疑惑地抬头，看到原本在街上行走的人或工作的人在看到他们后都停下了眼下在干的事朝他们转过身来，又是尖叫又是吹口哨，仿佛当他们是什么热门明星。  
“这到底……”小笛还没来得及把抱怨的话说完，突然间，便有个姑娘从围观人群中冲了出来，箭一样地杀到了他们的面前。眼看就要撞上他们了，没想到竟然就正好在他们前面停了下来。  
“啊！是真人！我超感动的！”姑娘穿着粗气眼泪汪汪地抬起头来，满眼崇拜地看着他俩。“请问你们能给我签个名吗？你们的爱情故事太感人了！”说着姑娘立刻在自己的衣服口袋里掏起什么来。  
“抱歉？”小笛感到莫名其妙，“你们是不是误会了什么？”  
终于，姑娘从口袋中掏出了她想找的东西：一卷羊皮纸卷和签字笔。“请不要羞涩！我们都知道了！你们的故事可是我生活下去的动力！我又相信爱情了！”  
说着姑娘将纸卷对他们展开，原本小笛以为是她那些找上门来的什么债主——毕竟她和她的搭档太能惹事了，原来只是一幅画……不对！不只是一幅画！是一副画她和伊阿宋大兄弟的画！  
小笛不敢去看，只粗略地瞟上一眼就尴尬得把视线别开了。不过，虽然没仔细看，但小笛还是能确定这幅画画功上乘，怕不是艺术家协会中的某位高人之作。不仅如此，作画纸张的羊皮光滑细腻，除去作画不计，光是纸张就价格不菲，那个姑娘看来非常舍得为自己的梦幻下血本，“是我生活下去的动力”怕不是虚的。  
“你们看我是你们的忠实粉丝啊！”姑娘激动得发出的声音几乎是尖叫了，“看在我那么爱你们的份上，你们能给我签个名吗？”  
这姑娘的话一石激起千层浪，小笛还来不及拒绝，人群中就响起了更大的回应——“什么？还可以签名？”“是真的吗？我也要啊！”“看我啊看我啊！我才是你们的忠实粉丝啊！”不给人回复的空间，一边说着人群就一边涌了上来。  
“喂！你们等一下！”小笛一边推开那个姑娘手中的纸笔一边喊道，“我们还不知道是怎么一回事呢！”  
但是没人听她的，自称“粉丝”的狂热群众依旧热情高涨地朝他们涌来。  
够了，够了，够了。小笛真是受够了这件蠢事，不但被冒险家公会那些自我中心的领导们坑了，而且后续麻烦事件还没玩没了。  
日子简直过不下去了。  
愤怒至极的小笛甚至开始准备使用自己据说是天赋的“言魅”能力。  
“言魅”能力是一种能用言语影响其他智慧生物心智的能力，和法师们法术学派中的“附魔”非常相近。差别就在于言魅是通过言语来使用，而附魔是用法术来使用。  
对一名吟游诗人来说，“言语”是他们力量中最强大一部分，其中的佼佼者甚至能通过言语影响他人、改变现实。一般而言，言语能力都是靠后天坚持不懈的大量练习培养，但有是的人却天生就拥有能通过言语影响他人的能力，这便被称为“言魅”，这类人常常被发掘培养成一名吟游诗人——比如小笛。  
但实际上，有言魅能力和是否合适当一名吟游诗人很多时候完全是两回事。小笛虽然对吟游诗人不需要学习的时候的那种闲散轻松的生活感到很满意，但她是真的不喜欢去学习那些花里胡哨的奇怪诗文，还别说要念出来。但吟游诗人学院里的导师们却对因为她有言魅能力对她非常重视，认为她将会是吟游诗人中的一颗新星。  
这种强加的压力迫使她在基础教育课程结束后便从学院里逃了出来，在路过的强盗那里顺了一把剑后，就去冒险家公会那里登记报名，作为一名冒险家开始了她的冒险生涯。  
什么？你说为什么不是鲁特琴？那种东西不存在的。  
原本小笛都已经打算彻底抛弃在吟游诗人学院的过去，忘掉在学院里学的那些有用没用的东西，专心地当一个偶尔咸鱼的冒险家。但是现在……  
小笛看了看这片汹涌的人潮，感觉到不用这个真的不行了。  
不管平时如何排斥，但在关键时刻小笛还是当着保命技能来存着的——虽然能不能保命也非常之悬，但言魅能力引发的大概率影响心智效果还是值得拿来试试逃跑的。 小笛拼命地回忆那些几乎都要人为遗忘的能力训练，渐渐地头脑就开始变得出奇冷静，颇有点意识脱离大脑的感觉。她抬起眼眸，不知觉间瞳孔已染上了虹色，仿佛光线在她的眼中被人为分解。  
实际上在小笛眼中，世界也变换了色调，以她为中心，她可以看到——或者感知到有一层力场扩展了开来，覆盖住了人群，凡力场覆盖之区，色彩皆化反色。在这瞬间，小笛感到了时间近乎静止，而她就是这片力场中的君王。  
小笛深吸了一口气。“安静！”她大喊出声，人声骤然停止。其实，不但声音瞬间静止了，连在场的所有人都瞬间禁锢在上一秒的姿势上。  
突如其来的安静让耳中不禁隐隐起鸣。  
“我不知道你们什么毛病！”小笛崩溃地大声喊道，“这明明是一个事故！一个事故！”  
根本无法沟通了！原本小笛还想说些什么，但她不确认她疏于练习的这个能力到底现在有多少有效时间，为了防止群情激动的群众再度给她添上什么，趁着围观者们还在被言魅束缚的期间她一把拽起伊阿宋大兄弟的手腕。  
“傻愣着干嘛，赶紧逃啊！”小笛冲着伊阿宋喊道，没等回答转身拔腿就跑。  
他们冲出了层叠围观的人群，因怕被人认出不敢再走大路，于是他们匆匆地拐进了人烟相对稀少的小巷子里。  
估计着他们大概临时安全了，小笛打算在下一个巷口拐角就暂时和伊阿宋停下来，为如果解释这个事故商量些什么对策。没想到，刚拐了一个弯她就远远地看到在前面走着的是她熟悉得再不熟悉的人。从这个角度望去，小笛只能看到那个人一个背影，一个有着一头卷曲的棕色短发、一身健康的麦色皮肤、穿着一件挂着各种修理工具但沾满了油污的背带工装裤的背影。那个熟人手中拿着个不知从哪里拆下来的机械零件，沾满机油的手指上下把玩着，正和疑似雇主的人在进行着什么对话。  
“机修工！”小笛冲着那个人的背影喊道。  
那个人疑惑地回过头来，很快地便看到了小笛。他刚想露出喜悦的表情，但看到小笛身后站的人后，立马变了一个复杂的神色。  
“你在这里等一下！”小笛对伊阿宋说，然后立刻朝着雷奥跑了过去。  
“借过一下！”小笛对那个疑似雇主的人大喊道，没等那人回应，也不顾机修工的手正沾满油污，她一把拽起就朝着小巷的某个角落走去。  
“嘿嘿嘿，笛子，这样不好吧，你男友——”机修工慌慌张张地叫道。  
“闭嘴，机修工。”小笛吼道，“那不是我男友！还有，不许叫我笛子。”  
“好好好，不叫。”机修工立刻认怂，乖乖地任由小笛将他拉到角落安置好，然后听着小笛用充满威胁的声音向他问出了一个非常要人命的问题——  
“雷奥·瓦尔迪兹，刚刚你说，我和那边那位大兄弟是什么关系？还有，这过去的一星期里，我和那边那位大兄弟之间到底发生了什么？回答我，立刻，马上！不许说谎。”  
面对露出凶相的小笛咄咄逼人的追问，雷奥·瓦尔迪兹面露难色，不由得陷入了目前已过去的十六年人生中从未有过的纠结：小笛·麦克林到底是个变相来秀恩爱的现充，还是个忘了自己一星期前新交男友的失忆症患者呢？  
如果是前者，他雷奥·瓦尔迪兹自然是敬谢不敏，单身狗也有狗权。但，如果是后者？那雷奥·瓦尔迪兹又不得不再度陷入个新的难题：到底这是真的失忆，还是和男友闹矛盾了所以才来找个替罪羊来承担天赋狂战小笛·麦克林的怒火呢？  
如果是前者，那他雷奥·瓦尔迪兹就……  
小笛看着雷奥的表情，心情忐忑地等着她信任的亲友说出她想知道的情报。但不知怎么的，雷奥的表情变得越来越悲壮，悲壮得好像刚刚作为队伍领袖的小笛命令他为了队伍的未来将要把他献祭给恶龙一样。  
小笛眉头一皱，感到事情并不单纯。“说句实话有这么难吗？”  
听到这句话，雷奥的表情开始变得有些扭曲了。“你是真不知道还是假不知道？”  
小笛对这个反问感到莫名其妙：“我该知道什么？”  
雷奥露出一脸微妙的表情，手指勾了勾，暗示小笛靠近一点。小笛不明所以地凑了上去，结果只听到雷奥在她耳边小声地问道：“和冒险家公会总会长的私生子交往，感觉怎样？”  
总会长？私生子？这句话信息量太大了，让小笛一时间没法反应过来，心底不知怎么地升起了一股无名火。  
“还问我怎样？怎样？一星期前因为某人干的蠢事结果整个队伍都被人告了，害得我不得不去冒险家公会帮某人缴纳以队伍的名义欠下的罚款。结果就是因为这个破事，我就在路过大厅的时候竟中了阿芙洛狄忒疑似爱情药水的招，然后便就失去意识了一个星期，等清醒的时候……”连珠炮似的话说到这里，下意识地，小笛蓦地止住了话头。她瞟了一眼雷奥，发现对方业已被自己的怒气吓得双眼发愣，四肢发抖。  
心里突然有些愧疚了起来，也想起了在她清醒后她和大兄弟那让双方都无比尴尬的场景。于是小笛顿了顿，省略掉了部分细节，且换了个比较温和的说辞继续往下说了下去。“……我不知道怎么地就被人传绯闻了，还是和一个不认识的战士大兄弟穿的绯闻。最扯的是，还有很多人声称被我们的故事所感动，甚至还弄了我们的画像，企图要我们给签名……这世道是疯了吗，我不想阴谋论，但这到底是哪个组织、或者是我们哪个仇家为了黑我们而炒出来的大新闻？”  
雷奥稍微动了动。“所以你是真不知道了？”  
小笛瞬间感到有些挫败，原来想生的气都生不起来了。憋了半天，她最后只能叹了口气，感到疲倦的说：“是的，请告诉我到底是怎么一回事吧。”

===================================  
※译名对照表  
Piper McLean - 小笛·麦克林（Pipe - 笛子）  
Jason Grace - 伊阿宋·格雷斯  
Leo Valdez - 雷奥·瓦尔迪兹  
Hera - 赫拉  
Aphrodite - 阿芙洛狄忒  
Athena - 雅典娜


	3. Chapter 3

有时候，什么都不知道反而才比较幸福。  
小笛听了雷奥的话后，整个人都陷入了沉默。她想过事情的真相可能很丢脸，但没想到竟然有这么丢脸——她竟然在不知情的情况下和某个不认识的人激情热恋了一星期？而且如果她的猜测没错的话，她和那位叫伊阿宋的大兄弟还不止是普通的交往，一边腻腻歪歪不够还一边到处去辣别人眼睛。  
小笛默默地捂住了自己的脸。  
突然，她后知后觉地想起了一件事。“等等，雷奥，你说伊阿宋他，是冒险家公会总会长的私生子？”  
雷奥肯定地点头。“对啊，我刚刚就告诉你了。”  
“那个叫宙斯的骚老头？”小笛的脸瞬间变得扭曲。“所以，那个对冒险家特凶的挑剔女人赫拉等于就是他的继母了？”  
“是啊。”  
小笛一拳砸上了旁边的墙壁。“可恶，明明就是赫拉干的好事，为什么她不出来澄清这个问题？也没有给我们应有的事故反应措施！让我……让我……就这么……白白丢脸了一星期！一星期！”小笛几乎要咆哮出来了。  
“啊，这也算是正常的吧。”雷奥摸着自己下巴沉思道，“根据我听说的可靠消息，当初宙斯又一次出轨和某个女人生下伊阿宋后，赫拉听说后又一次勃然大怒。但是这个女人比较聪明，她为了讨好赫拉就把她刚生的孩子送给了她，而赫拉竟然意料之外的乐于接受，还亲自登记收养了他。一开始大家都以为赫拉是突然难得善良，但后面发现她是将伊阿宋培养成自己私家冒险者一类的角色……”  
“哇，这一家还真是复杂啊。”小笛感叹道，但立刻又变了语气。“……但这又和我有什么关系啊！按理说不应该养母更会维护自己养子的荣誉吗！”  
雷奥搔了搔脑袋。“谁又知道啊……也许是不想养这儿子想让他早日脱离家庭之类的吧？而且啊，你说，比起丈夫宙斯，自己的养子不过就是和个陌生姑娘卿卿我我，那对赫拉来说这又算什么有伤风化的事呢？”  
听着雷奥的分析，小笛把自己的脸捂得更紧了。  
“雷奥。”小笛的声音从指缝中漏出，听上去非常忧郁。  
“怎么了？”  
“你觉得我就这么原地去死还是换个城镇去发展。”小笛闷闷地说，总算把手从脸上挪下来了。  
“别傻了，既然你们之间没什么的话，那解释清楚不就好了。”雷奥乐观的地说道。小笛觉得自己大概也被这个乐观的气氛所感染了，于是把消极的想法都暂时搁下，开始和伊阿宋大兄弟一道去企图消除这个误会。  
从哪开始呢？就从伊阿宋大兄弟在事故前所在的常驻队伍开始。于是，就成了现在这样，大家坐在酒馆桌边相视无言的情况。  
因为担心整个城镇都能认出他们，于是小笛就委托（胁迫）了雷奥去帮他们弄来两顶斗篷，这样就可以在误会澄清前暂时性地将自己藏在斗篷下进行行动。  
小笛就这么跟着伊阿宋来到了据说是他们常驻据点的酒馆。这个颇具名气的叫做“狼殿”的酒馆位于城市东区，小笛此前虽然有所耳闻，但因为很少来到东区行动，因此也没有来过。  
走进酒馆内部后，小笛立刻就察觉到了这里萦绕着一种特别的情感氛围。一定要描述的话小笛有些说不上来，给人感觉很像人际纽带，但是要与常见的人际纽带比起来，这里的纽带联系也太疏远了点。出于好奇，小笛环顾了一圈酒馆室内。  
作为一个城镇内人流量相对巨大的开放性公共场所，酒馆常常是一个汇聚着各色人等的地方。即是意味着，酒馆里会有性格各异的冒险家，也会有日常工作后来上一杯的普通平民；酒馆里会有数量不定的群体聚会，也会有为数不少的个体角落独处。  
但是呢，这家叫狼殿的酒馆，其内部的人多三个五个的聚在一起，很少有落单的个体。而且，虽然这些顾客群分布稀散，都毫无规律的待酒馆内的各个地方，相互之间看似生疏冷淡，但不知为他们看上去就像一个团体。  
也许是服装使然，因为他们就算服饰各异，但每个人的着装上面都有着什么共同的元素。也许是性格气质使然，因为他们就算酒桌上脾气各异，但是每个人看上去都同样的血性和硬气。也许是外表使然？因为他们虽然外观上可以看出身上经历了各异的风霜，但他们不论是面部构造特点还是形体特点都有相似之处。  
就像什么同乡会一样。小笛这么感觉，因为她很明显地感觉到自己是一个格格不入的“外来者”。事实证明，不是小笛多想，自从小笛进入酒馆后酒馆里的人都立刻察觉到了这一点，很多都一脸警惕地看着她，甚至有人还面露厌恶地盯着她——尽管她紧紧地裹着斗篷，好好地把自己的外表特征藏了起来。  
伊阿宋轻车熟路地带着她上到了二楼，拐了个弯后来到了一间似乎是可以外租的雅间、可能是伊阿宋他们租下拿来当据点的房间吧。小笛这么想着抬起了头，果不其然，她在房间门板上看见了钉着的一个木牌，上面认认真真地写着“雷霆雄鹰小队据点”。  
小笛面颊不由得微微抽搐了起来，这是什么名字。不过小笛还没来得及在心里吐槽更多，伊阿宋就直接打开了房间的大门，室内的景象瞬间在小笛眼前展开。  
原本室内的人们都有说有笑的，看到来者何人后，室内瞬间静寂了，有的人原本在进行着的动作，这下一来让他们的动作也都凝固在了半空中。小笛是能明白他们这样的缘由，毕竟这个乌龙事件影响的可不止他们。反正罪魁祸首不是我。小笛这么想着，于是理直气壮地利用这个机会观察起了室内的成员。  
室内其实没多少人，中央正对门口的位置上有一个圆桌，成员基本都在聚集在了圆桌边。  
最引人瞩目的可能是正抱着一瓶酒睡眼朦胧地趴在桌边的一个圆胖少年。小笛一直觉得一大早就喝酒不太好，而现在她的这个观点更坚定了。很明显，这个少年就是属于“不太好”的那种，看着他身上的装备：一把长枪，小笛很怀疑这种状态下他到底能不能瞄准对手。  
嗜酒少年旁边站着一个好像也是用长枪的少女，至少她的椅子旁边就靠着一把。小笛可以看出原本少女是想给嗜酒少年醒酒的，因为看着疑似醒酒药剂的瓶子已经递到嗜酒少年嘴边了，可惜她的动作就这么的断了在半空，没能完成。这真的不能怪她，因为那个少女正对着刚进门的小笛和伊阿宋发愣，手中的药剂原本就拿着不太紧，现在看着几乎都要掉了。  
小笛眼睛扫到了嗜酒少年和递药少女的对面，看到那儿坐着的是一个有着肉桂般细密卷发的黑皮肤姑娘，非常小，可能刚进入少女阶段。原本小笛觉得可能她也是个见习冒险者什么的，但令人惊讶的是她的腰边挂着一把剑身相对细长的骑兵剑，看起来已然是一位能熟悉使用武器的冒险家。这位少女不知何故对着刚进门的伊阿宋和小笛露出了一副不好意思的表情，脸颊甚至还微微发红。  
但是，就算其他人反应再特别，也比不过坐在圆桌主席位的那位长辫少女。那位少女在看到来人的瞬间，表情从惊讶瞬间变为略带受伤，而后又迅速地控制了自己的面部表情，结果就变成了现在的一脸阴沉。她先瞟了伊阿宋一眼，最后视线就都集中在了小笛的身上，目光不太友善地盯着她，让小笛先感到悚然，随后就转为了委屈。  
我也不想这样的啊！小笛在心里咆哮道。  
“咦，只有这点人？”伊阿宋似乎没有怎么读到这个古怪的气氛，或者是他觉得不是什么问题，于是略为天然地问话了。  
“是的。”回答的是那个对小笛面露不善的少女，“因为今天不是活动日，所以很多人都没来。”说着她视线回到了伊阿宋身上。“你是打算再次加入我们了吗？”  
这回伊阿宋开始尴尬了：“蕾娜，这其中有点误会。”  
小笛能感觉到那个叫蕾娜的少女咬紧了下她的牙关，稍微调整了下气息然后才开口：“好的，按我们的规矩，给你解释的机会。”  
听到这句话，小笛心中缓缓升起了一道不详的预感，脑后仿佛吹过了一道冷风，让小笛不禁打了一个寒颤——诸神在上，难不成这两个之前是一对？  
小笛没有什么给别人戴绿帽的兴趣，但这个情况……小笛开始觉得她一开始决定澄清误会先从伊阿宋的常驻小队入手是再正确不过的选择了。  
经过他们两个一番努力后——虽然最后基本都是小笛在说，因为小笛后来发现，伊阿宋真是个非常耿直的男孩子，耿直到话都不怎么会说。总之，主要经过她的努力解释，目前待在这个室内除她和伊阿宋外的人都接受了他们的说辞。仿佛春风化冰，原本被她和伊阿宋惊到无法动弹的其他人又恢复了自己的活动，室内又恢复了原本应有的轻松愉快的气氛。  
“那你们打算怎么办？”当大家都好好地坐在圆桌边后，蕾娜对伊阿宋问道，但视线主要望向的确是小笛。  
小笛也没含糊，立刻说道：“先贴公告寻找当时在场的其他冒险家，然后让他们在公证处对当时赫拉、雅典娜和阿芙洛狄忒之间发生的事作证……”  
“抱歉。”蕾娜打断了她，“请允许我稍微打断下你的话，恐怕你们还不知道，城中大众们大多是知道有阿芙洛狄忒的魔法药水在作用的这回事的。”  
“什么！”小笛腾地从椅子上弹了起来。“竟然都知道有魔法药水的作用？可是为什么他们还要相信我和那边那个大兄弟是存在真情实感的？明明都知道是魔法药水的作用。”  
“我猜……”递药少女不太确定地开口了，“可能是大家都愿意相信你们因为这次机缘成了真正的姻缘吧，这听上去还真的像个不错的爱情故事题材啊……”  
“竟然都不顾当事人的感受和实际！”小笛愤愤道。  
“那些事情都不是很重要吧？”递药少女说，“大家可能都在对这种事情产生期待，所以一旦出现了，再经过以讹传讹，原本是假的也能变得无比真实了。”  
“莱拉。”蕾娜轻声地叫了下递药少女。  
“抱歉！”递药少女莱拉立刻大喊出声，仿佛蕾娜的那句话是刺激。  
因为过于突然，蕾娜不由得皱起眉头。“抱歉？为什么要抱歉？”  
“因……因为。”莱拉突然支吾了起来。  
“说清楚。”蕾娜稍微带了点命令的语气。小笛开始推测蕾娜是这个队伍的实际领导人。  
“因为，我也曾经是这一对的相信者啊。”莱拉有点尴尬地说。“可是！”莱拉突然坐直了身体开始为自己辩护，“可是，白鸽女士的故事写得太好了！让人不禁相信这是真的。”  
“白鸽女士？”蕾娜又皱起了眉头。  
小笛的手又开始捂上了自己的眼睛。当然，她知道白鸽女士是谁，这简直糟透了。  
“阿芙洛狄忒。”小笛头痛的说。  
“什么？”其他人都没反应过来。  
“白鸽女士是……阿芙洛狄忒的笔名。”小笛放下手解释道，“当时我还在吟游诗人学院学习时有听教师们说过。”  
伊阿宋的脸色瞬间变得很精彩。“你是说……阿芙洛狄忒拿她爱情药水的受害人来创作爱情小说？还当做真事传播了出去？”  
“不，并没有作为真事，只是个小说。”莱拉很不好意思的说，“只是就像我之前说的，大家都愿意它是真的，你们是因此产生了真情实感的一对。”  
蕾娜的嘴唇紧紧地抿了起来。“那就说得通了，毕竟是著名的爱情小说家白鸽女士创作的作品，其他的不说，凭着名人效应就能让人对其中内容深信不疑。”  
“那我们该怎么办？”骑士剑少女担忧地问道。  
蕾娜冲伊阿宋点了点头。“这恐怕要你去找你养母帮忙了，毕竟她也是当事人，我没记错的话，她也是和阿芙洛狄忒有各种不快的吧。而且她对你相当的满意，你努力一下，让她帮你个忙应该也不成问题。”  
“哦！还能用关系解决啊。”小笛茅塞顿开，“那我就去联系我那些认识的吟游诗人啊还有情报贩子等等，花些钱让他们帮忙应该可以辟谣吧。”  
“我觉得这样可行。”蕾娜赞同道。“还有人有其他意见吗？”  
大家都表示没有其他意见。  
“既然其他人都没其他意见了，那我们今天就先解散吧，毕竟事情还不少呢。”蕾娜用一种鼓舞人心的语气说道。大家在应和地吼了一下，也各自干自己的事情去了。  
伊阿宋和莱拉一起去继续解决嗜酒少年的醉酒问题了，骑士剑少女通报了一声外出有事于是立刻就不见人影了。蕾娜也没有留在室内的打算，于是起身走出了房间。  
虽然蕾娜在小笛和伊阿宋解释后，对小笛的态度已经缓和了下来，但还是比较生硬。小笛她其他的能力强弱她自己不太清楚，但她有一件事非常清楚，那就是她人缘是相当好的。因此，蕾娜对她这样的态度让她感到非常的不适应，所以在蕾娜走出房间后小笛立刻戴上斗篷的兜帽跟了上去。  
没有人对小笛的离开表示好奇，因为一开始她就不是这个队伍以及这个酒馆的成员，她也没有对任何事物表示出让人警觉的敌意，所以小笛一路没有遭到任何阻拦。  
小笛打算说些什么，但是不知道怎么开口。就在她还在考虑要说些什么的时候，走在前面的蕾娜突然停下了脚步。  
“你还要跟到什么时候？”蕾娜的声音不带任何感情。  
小笛回过神来，立刻也停下了脚步，差一点她们就撞上了。蕾娜转过身来，然后不动声色地和小笛拉开了一段距离。  
“说吧。”蕾娜说道。  
“呃……因为你强大的气场非常迷人？”小笛没头没脑地来了一句。  
“抱歉，什么？”蕾娜又皱眉了。  
她再这么皱下去怕是要提前衰老了，小笛心里想道。当然她没这么说出来，刚刚那句没头没脑的就已经够丢人了。虽然她决定忘掉吟游诗人学院中所学，但是她在冒险家公会登记以及和别人介绍的还是吟游诗人职业，不管实际怎样，大众对吟游诗人有着银舌头的刻板人设印象不能崩。  
小笛咳了一下掩饰尴尬。“我是说，你似乎在我解释后还对我有些讨厌啊？所以我这不就是想还要解释什么就跟来啦，等解释清楚了我就会走啊。”  
“我对你没有什么讨厌的情绪，这个事件相当不幸，你和伊阿宋是受害者，我没有讨厌的理由。”蕾娜说。  
“可是我能感觉到。”小笛说道，“别忘了，我是吟游诗人，我能感受到词句间的情绪以及他人的细微情感。”  
蕾娜又抿紧了嘴唇。又这样了，这难道是她个人的习惯吗？小笛想着，等着蕾娜的下一句话。  
“可能是因为让队伍受到了实际的负面影响了让我感到比较烦躁吧。”蕾娜说道，“你也许也看出来了，我是这个队伍实际的管理人，其他人……的个性都不太适合做这种事，所以基本都是我在进行管理。伊阿宋是一个优秀的战士，他不在的这……期间，我们遭受到了不小的损失。”  
听着蕾娜说的话，细细感受着词句之间的感情，小笛脑子里突然灵光一现——  
“嗯……不止如此吧。”小笛出声道。  
“什么意思？”  
“我的意思是……”小笛小心翼翼地试探道，“你们，你和伊阿宋，之前该不会是一对吧？”终于说出来了。  
蕾娜猛地绷直了身体，原本游离的目光突然严肃地看向小笛。  
喂，喂，不会吧？还真的是？小笛心底渐渐地升起一股负罪感。  
“不是。”蕾娜说道，让小笛松了一口气。但是说出来的下一句让小笛感到再也轻松不起来了。  
“还不是，原本应该是会成为一对的。他加入队伍后一直在帮助我管理队伍，共事的同僚会产生感情，这些事情都有先例。”  
蕾娜的声音听上去如此沧桑和疲惫，简直让小笛难以置信是刚刚那个领导气场全开的少女发出的声音。  
这听上去比我给她戴了个绿帽还糟糕呢。小笛沉痛地想道。

===================================  
※译名对照表  
Piper McLean - 小笛·麦克林  
Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano - 蕾娜·阿维拉·拉米雷兹-阿雷拉诺  
Hazel Levesque - 黑兹尔·列维斯科  
Jason Grace - 伊阿宋·格雷斯  
Leo Valdez - 雷奥·瓦尔迪兹  
Leila - 莱拉  
Hera - 赫拉  
Aphrodite - 阿芙洛狄忒  
Athena - 雅典娜


	4. Chapter 4

蕾娜的事让小笛自从吟游诗人学院毕业以来第一次没睡好觉。  
虽然以前曾被导师指责她对很多事情都不太上心，还被一些同学批为行事不顾他人，但说真的，这从来不是小笛的本心。对很多事情不太上心是因为她很容易被其他事情分神，行事不顾他人是因为其他同学都跟不上她的脚步。  
即使就结果而言，小笛就像是个不负责任且自私自利的混蛋，但在实际上小笛在暗地里有很注意自己的行为影响，很注意不让自己的行为影响到他人。  
原本这种行事模式都挺好的，小笛自己生活得自在，也没有为不小心影响到其他人而让自己产生原本不应有的负罪感。 只是原本，直到在蕾娜这里遭到失败。  
平心而论，这件事情根本不是小笛的错，都是各种意外，还有肇事者之一多余的忘了自己的名气去散播莫须有的罗曼史……虽然小笛想这么说服自己，但是假如当初她没有多余的硬挤进人群？假如当初她没有从正门进去而是从侧门进入？可能就没这种事。但历史没有假设。  
小笛叹了一口气从自己出租屋的床上坐了起来，再也睡不着了。她往窗外瞥了一眼，天还没亮。  
这么下去也不是个事，小笛阴郁地想着。等这事情结束后她得想方设法和蕾娜化解本不应存在的嫌隙。

经过各方努力，一星期后这事情基本消停了。在小笛意料之中，有很多原本对这罗曼史深信不疑的大众现在都好像人生失去希望一般，终日痛哭流涕嚎叫“我再也不相信爱情了”。但在小笛意料之外的是，唯独对于这个后果影响，小笛竟然一点也没有负罪感。  
不应当。小笛漫不经心的想道，看着雷奥在路边的地摊上一边对几个零件挑挑拣拣，一边和摊主来回砍价。  
街道上人群突然多了起来，尤其是多了很多冒险者。小笛抬眼望了望钟楼，发现到了日常冒险家上班冒险的时间了。  
“动作快点，马上街上人就要多了，到时候路可不好走的。”小笛提醒了下雷奥。  
雷奥应了一声：“马上马上——哎，这个五铜币不能再多了！”  
看到雷奥这样，小笛无奈地靠到了旁边的墙上。就在她打算自己和自己打赌雷奥还要再砍价几个来回才能结束这次采购时，她突然被飘过眼角的紫色吸引住了视线。  
她抬头望向那缕紫色的来源。是一件披风，正披在一位英姿飒爽的女战士身上，而那个女战士是——蕾娜。  
小笛觉得自己呆不住了。  
“机修工。”小笛叫了一声雷奥，但视线没有离开蕾娜。“我现在有其他事要去忙，你就自己慢慢选吧。”小笛说完，毫不客气地走掉了。  
“哎？小笛？”雷奥茫然地回过头。  
“6铜币！不能再少了！”摊主气势汹汹地朝雷奥喊道。  
雷奥的注意力又立刻回去了。“不是吧，你是奸商吗？刚刚说好5铜币的！”  
雷奥的声音很快就融进背景里听不到了。走进后小笛才看清楚这次蕾娜并不是一个人行动，而是和她队伍一起的几个人。有一个站在蕾娜身边腰上挂着骑士剑的少女上次小笛已经见过，但另一个看上去有些病恹恹的稻草色金发少年，她还没见过。  
“蕾娜，早上好！”小笛装作碰巧路过的样子和蕾娜打了声招呼。  
蕾娜身体僵硬地停下了脚步。  
“早上好。”蕾娜有点勉强地说。  
“小笛，早上好。”骑士剑少女也跟着愉快地打了个招呼。“托你帮忙的福，上次的事情很快就解决了，我们队伍也又恢复了稳定。”  
“啊，这，哈哈，其实完全不用感谢，毕竟我也是被困扰的当事人之一，或者说这是我必须做的事。”被莫名感谢了，小笛感到有些不好意思。很快，她想起了其他事。  
“对了，上次没有机会问你的名字，请问怎么称呼？”小笛问向骑士剑少女。  
“黑兹尔·列维斯科，剑士。”少女愉快地说。这位少女意外的好说话。  
“哼，我觉得他不回来队伍才比较稳定，要我看来他就是个祸端。”那个病态少年小声哼哼道。  
蕾娜立刻眼神锐利地扫了他一眼。“屋大维，伊阿宋对队伍的贡献大家都有目共睹。”  
屋大维听到蕾娜这句话只是耸了耸肩不予置评。  
“他那人就这样。”黑兹尔小声地对小笛说。  
蕾娜的视线转到了小笛身上。“这次你又是什么事？”  
听到蕾娜突然抛给自己一个问题，小笛惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。她看到蕾娜就直接跟过来了，并没有多想其他的事。  
“呃，看到你就过来打个招呼？”小笛不确定地说。她不清楚这么说蕾娜会不会对她更会产生情绪。  
蕾娜意料之外的沉默了。现场的气氛陷入了奇怪的尴尬。  
为了打破这个尴尬小笛只好拼命找话题。  
“你们今天好像是要往城北走？接了什么任务吗？”  
屋大维面色不善地看了她一眼。“我们去哪里，干什么，没必要和外人说吧。”  
蕾娜扫了屋大维一眼，刚想说点什么，没想到看上去脾气很好的黑兹尔就抢着说话了。  
“屋大维，小笛在一同经历那个麻烦事后，早就不算外人了，倒是你一直不在呢。”黑兹尔一字一顿地说道，屋大维被黑兹尔的话堵得一时语塞。  
看到屋大维安静了，黑兹尔就转向小笛，对她解释道：“我们的确要往北走的，不知道你听说了没有？之前城里不是流传着城北山里出现巨鹰的传闻吗？你也知道这个城镇周边地貌只是丘陵，所以这个巨鹰应该是外来生物。我们今天打算去探查下实际情况，然后再决定怎么对付这头巨鹰。”  
“比如，驯养？”小笛说，“毕竟你们的队伍叫‘雷霆雄鹰’。”  
听到小笛这句，蕾娜和黑兹尔的脸刷的就变了。  
小笛以为自己记错了队伍名。“嗯？难道队伍名不是这个？我可能记错了……”  
“没错，我们队伍名就是这个。”蕾娜的脸色依旧不太好看。  
“关于驯养，队伍里也有人提议过。”黑兹尔说，“其实就是屋大维……”  
“什么！驯养一头巨鹰有什么不好！多威风！”屋大维大声抗议道，“别说你们不觉得！而且我们队伍里也有驯鹰师！驯养并不是什么难事！”  
小笛觉得自己可能突然知道队伍名是谁想出来的了。  
“城北的巨鹰传闻我的确听说过。”小笛说，“我还听说过有几批冒险者去了没有回来。”  
“哈，我也听说了，但我也确认了其他信息，比如那些没有回来的冒险者水平层次比较低，完全和我们没法相比。”屋大维不屑地说。“能力既然不够，又想干自己干不了的活，只能无谓的牺牲吧，没办法。”  
“你……”黑兹尔听不下去了，想回敬些什么，但被蕾娜眼神制止了下来。  
“你们真的要去啊。”小笛头疼的说。如果只是那个讨厌的屋大维去就无所谓，但是这次他还拖了其他人下水，这听上去就很让人头大。  
“原来你才是队伍的实际领导人，失敬。”小笛说，“既然能决定队伍的方针，那也应该顾虑到其他队伍成员的安全吧？”  
屋大维毫无血色的病脸瞬间变成了浅猪肝色。  
“就你们三个人，人够吗？其他人呢？”小笛有点担忧地问道。  
“嗯，其他人都有事，今天就我们没其他事情。”黑兹尔说。  
“我们就够了！”屋大维非常自信。“你别看那两个姑娘，她们可是比外表强得多的，而且还有特殊能力！再加上我的智谋，完全没问题！”  
小笛注意到屋大维提到“特殊能力”的时候，两位少女的表情就变得有些尴尬。不过比起这一点，小笛非常怀疑他是否有“智谋”这个东西。  
“既然你有自信，那好吧。”小笛说，她也想不出他们有其他理由不去。“祝你们好运。”  
“那还用说！”屋大维得意地说，带着另外两个队员朝城北走去了。  
当他们走出一段距离后，小笛却还留在原地。虽然目前已知的信息和蕾娜队伍规模看上去应对没问题，而且还有两位有着让那个看着就很怕事的屋大维能安心地跟着冒险的能力，更加让人没话可说。  
但是，小笛总觉得自己似乎遗忘了某一点，某一项之前听说过的，至关重要的一点……  
“不好。”小笛惊呼出声，掉头朝着蕾娜队伍离去的方向跑去。

===================================  
※译名对照表  
Piper McLean - 小笛·麦克林  
Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano - 蕾娜·阿维拉·拉米雷兹-阿雷拉诺  
Hazel Levesque - 黑兹尔·列维斯科  
Octavian - 屋大维  
Jason Grace - 伊阿宋·格雷斯  
Leo Valdez - 雷奥·瓦尔迪兹  
Leila - 莱拉 Hera - 赫拉  
Aphrodite - 阿芙洛狄忒  
Athena - 雅典娜


	5. Chapter 5

屋大维对突然又出现的小笛感到非常不满。  
他本来就对油嘴滑舌的吟游诗人没有好感，平时能与吟游诗人离多远就离多远。但自从上次冒险者公会大厅里发生的事故后，那个叫小笛的吟游诗人就老是出没在他们冒险队伍的附近，让屋大维非常的烦躁，忙碌的事也因此接连的出问题。那个吟游诗人简直是他的厄运体。  
今天早上刚出门不久，竟然就遇到那个厄运体，让屋大维倍感倒霉。不但如此，厄运体还拉着他们絮絮叨叨地讲了好久，甚至还怀疑起了他和他队伍的能力，真是非常不可原谅。  
终于，厄运体似乎对和他们聊天感到没趣了，因为各有各的事要忙，于是他们分道扬镳。但是，就在屋大维刚要感谢诸神的时候，没想到厄运体突然又从他们队伍后面出现了。  
真，是，非，常，的，不，幸。屋大维咬牙切齿地想道。

“小笛！”黑兹尔对突然又出现的小笛惊呼出声，“你那里发生什么事了吗？”  
“没有。”小笛喘着粗气地说道，刚刚她跑得太拼命了。  
“那你是怎么了？”黑兹尔对小笛的状况表示有些担忧。  
小笛摆了摆手。“没有什么特别的事，只是后来突然想起了你们所说的巨鹰相关的其他一些传闻，我不很确定传闻真假，所以想跟去看看。”  
听到小笛的回答后，队伍一时间没有人回话。  
“咦？不可以吗？我不会拖后腿的，就是混一个野队去看看。”小笛诚恳地承诺道。  
“我觉得是没什么问题……”黑兹尔不确定地说着，视线悄悄地飘向了蕾娜。  
但是蕾娜还没有什么表示，屋大维就先喊了起来。“什么？绝对不行！吟游诗人什么也不会！去了绝对会拖我们后腿！”  
“是啊，什么也不会，甚至不能只通过语言给你下暗示自己扇自己的耳光。”小笛面无表情地说道，屋大维恼怒地瞪向了她。  
“唔，多一个人倒是也算是个好事，我认为又多了一份保障，并且小笛并不简单。”蕾娜沉思道。  
“多谢夸奖！”小笛听到蕾娜的话也没有客气。  
“只是……”蕾娜的话突然出现了个转折，“我不确定吟游诗人在我们的队伍有什么作用……抱歉，没有别的意思，只是你看，我们的队伍多是盾和输出，很少……不，应该说是基本没有吟游诗人类成员加入，所以我们也没有安排吟游诗人在队伍中的经验……”  
“原来是这样，我完全理解。”小笛轻松的说，“实际上，你们并不用担心，虽然我在冒险家公会登记的职业是吟游诗人，实际上……”  
小笛说着将手伸到了腰间。不知怎么回事，此前竟然没有人注意到小笛的腰上竟然挂着一把长剑，小笛握住剑柄，一个呼吸之间顺畅地将长剑拔了出来。  
长剑剑身是古铜色的，泛着清亮的光泽，剑刃虽然看似没有怎么打磨，但明眼人一眼就能看得出来它出奇锋利。  
“……我是用剑的。”小笛打量了一下自己拔出的剑，冲着其他人露齿一笑。  
“……剑？”屋大维几近失声。  
小笛歪了歪头。“嗯……是啊，冒险家公会没有要求登记者不能使用非职业装备吧？”  
“但是！”屋大维似乎是察觉到了自己的失态所以想挽回颜面，所以他赶紧在小笛说完后抢着发言了。“你看上去作为一个吟游诗人就很不靠谱，还用剑？”屋大维发出了质疑的声音。  
“啊……我作为吟游诗人是不太行。”小笛将长剑在手上把玩，“但是……作为剑士呢……”小笛一边拖着长音一边将视线转向屋大维。“你要不要来试试？”小笛笑眯眯地说，但展现出的尽是威胁。  
“这……”屋大维几乎要被小笛的气势吓得后退半步，蕾娜看到这个情况差点绷不住要笑出声。小笛不知为什么注意到了这一点，并且还为此觉得有点得意。  
“我觉得完全没问题。”蕾娜点头，“小笛就作为临时成员和我们活动吧。”  
黑兹尔看上去非常高兴，她赶紧跑到小笛身边来给她介绍队伍的各种情况。因此就变成了，整个队伍只有屋大维是不高兴的。  
可是，管他呢。小笛愉快地想道。蕾娜和黑兹尔开心就好。

虽然因为各种小笛带出来的没营养对话耽搁了不少时间，但是幸而今天大多数人似乎由于各种原因也和小笛他们一起耽搁了，所以即使过了日常冒险活动点很久街上的人流也不算多，他们很快地就出了城镇北门进入了野地。  
但是，好运并不是无穷无尽的，小笛他们的好运很快就到头了。远远地，小笛看到了一个队伍。那个队伍看上去似乎是从城镇东门出发的，现在正从小笛他们的西南角向他们接近。  
从队伍成员外表上看，小笛凭着直觉认为他们不是什么善类。不过在此之前，小笛并没有见过他们，她就这么妄下判断似乎不太妥当，但是那个队伍成员身上散发出让人反感的气息让小笛的鸡皮控制不住地冒了出来。  
很快那支队伍就跟上了他们，等接近之后，小笛这才注意到他们的打扮。  
他们的着装和蕾娜的队伍有着些相似之处。比如，身上会有某种非常见的紫色作为服装点缀，又比如，他们身上会有梗部相交的麦穗或者鹰纹，有的也有鼬鼠和狼等其他动物的图案。  
这让小笛不由得想起了那家叫做“狼殿”的酒馆。在蕾娜的队伍和这支还不知名的队伍相遇之后，小笛又感觉到了当初在“狼殿”时候感受到的特别情感氛围。  
其他人也留心到了这支队伍的走进。  
“哟，蕾娜。”走在队伍前列的战士轻佻地向蕾娜打了一声招呼。  
蕾娜脸色变得有些不好看。  
“布赖斯·劳伦斯。”蕾娜冷淡出声。  
布赖斯·劳伦斯微笑了起来，但是他散发出的不怀好意的气息以及那折断过不止一次的鼻子。使他看起来非常阴险。“早上好啊，你这是要去探查巨鹰吗？”  
蕾娜的身体僵住了。“我不记得有有跟你们说过。”  
“当然没有。”布赖斯同意了蕾娜的话。“只是我们有我们的情报来源，这让知道你们的目的变得很轻松。”  
小笛听着蕾娜和布赖斯的对话，确定了之前她判定的来者不善并不是对陌生人的污蔑。  
虽然大众对吟游诗人普遍的印象就只是会唱唱歌，说说八卦，舌头比晾衣服的绳子还长。了解得稍微深刻一点，也就只是多了知道吟游诗人会利用言语的力量影响他人、改编现实这一点而已。  
但实际上，吟游诗人这个职业之所以能被冒险家公会官方认可为冒险者职业之一，靠的并不只是会唱唱歌、说说八卦这种事情，而是靠着自身真正具有的能加入战局、成为队伍一份可靠力量的能力。  
这个能力，表面看上去的确都是吟游诗人们通过言语的力量来展现。不过，只要是受到过一点点初级教育的吟游诗人们都知道，其实这个能力的来源并不是言语，而是感知。  
吟游诗人的学习非常枯燥，日常课程便是整日整夜地阅读文献、编写诗歌以及枯燥得令多动症患者想跳楼的冥想。这一系列的学习看上去似乎和普通的文学研究者似乎没有什么不同之处。  
但是，吟游诗人的课程内容并不只是学习表面上被规定好的、死的东西，更多时候是让吟游诗人们通过学习去感受、去领悟自然万物存在的意义，去和他们共鸣。因为吟游诗人认为，只有理解了自己所存在、所要影响的东西为何物，才能去赋予其变化，这便是吟游诗人能力“共情术”的原理。  
因此，小笛虽然对自己吟游诗人身份有所抗拒，也竭力想忘却自己多年所学，但知识已经铭刻进她的骨子里，就算她想舍弃也做不到。这有好处也有坏处，好处在于能敏锐体会到周围人情感变化，让自己更能圆滑地应对人际交往。而坏处就是……遇到那些真的对他人、尤其是对你和你的同伴怀有恶意的家伙的话，在他们显露真面目前，你并不能拿他怎么办。  
“你知道我们动向又有何用？你看起来明显并不想与我们一伙。”蕾娜懒得兜圈子了，直截了当地说道。  
“对，没错。”布赖斯爽快地承认了，“因为我们也是要探查巨鹰。”  
目标重叠了。小笛在心里暗叫不好。在很多时候，两支明显对对方抱有敌意的队伍，冒险目标一旦重叠，常常就会引发恶性事故。  
小笛知道蕾娜不是会带领队伍做出这种事情的人，但她认为布赖斯·劳伦斯会。  
“那真是不幸。”小笛忍不住插话了，“目的竟然重叠了，我猜你们是不会好心改变你们的目标吧。”非常具有攻击性的对话，这很可能会将蕾娜的队伍导向不幸，但是小笛就是忍不住想说点什么。  
果然，屋大维怒气冲冲地瞪了她一眼。  
这让布赖斯注意到了小笛。  
“哟，这股恶臭是什么呀，原来是腐烂海产品的臭气，我就说怎么会有呢。”布赖斯恶心地冲小笛笑着，嘴里恶毒地说。  
小笛皱起了眉头。她并不是来自沿海地区的人，真的要说的话，是来自大陆中部的群山，从她深棕色的头发，和褐色的皮肤上都可以看出她有着明显的中部群山原住民的血统，除非……  
小笛想起了她素未谋面的母亲，她只从父亲和爷爷那了解到过，她是一位来自大陆东南部群岛的漂亮女性。因此，虽然小笛的发色和肤色是完美的中部群山原住民血统，但小笛的五官却没有那么原住民，反而有点朝山下的人同化了，据说这是来自她母亲的血统。  
难道是指这个？小笛难以置信地想道。她真的不清楚布赖斯到底怎么看得出来她有东南部群岛的血统，难道真的有那么明显吗？亏她此前还经常为了行事方便，就随便拿山下哪个地区的人来作为自己母亲血脉的设定，这样谁都能轻易看得出来的话，那她以前不就溴大了吗？  
小笛有点不高兴了。“是啊，那腐烂海产品的臭气足够把你熏走了吗？你实在是有点太烦人了。”  
“噗嗤。”  
听到小笛的话，蕾娜和黑兹尔忍不住笑出了声。屋大维的脸色刷的变白了。  
布赖斯的笑容消失了，他眯起眼睛瞪了小笛一眼——小笛的感觉告诉她的。因为，布赖斯那揉成一团的棕发挡住了他的眼睛，这让小笛并不能直接看出布赖斯冲她露出的眼神到底是什么。  
仿佛听到了小笛的内心活动一般，布赖斯他侧了侧头，这个行为让他的刘海朝着一边滑了下来出了一只眼睛，那是一只颜色就像浮在海上的绿藻一般的绿眼睛。  
小笛觉得，比起自己，布赖斯他本身才更符合腐烂的海产品的设定。毕竟，如果一片海域上聚集了绿藻，那就说明那片海域的水已经污染发臭了。

===================================  
※译名对照表  
Piper McLean - 小笛·麦克林  
Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano - 蕾娜·阿维拉·拉米雷兹-阿雷拉诺  
Hazel Levesque - 黑兹尔·列维斯科  
Octavian - 屋大维  
Brace Laurance - 布赖斯·劳伦斯  
Jason Grace - 伊阿宋·格雷斯  
Leo Valdez - 雷奥·瓦尔迪兹  
Leila - 莱拉  
Hera - 赫拉  
Aphrodite - 阿芙洛狄忒  
Athena - 雅典娜


	6. Chapter 6

令小笛没想到的是，看上去非常黏腻烦人的布赖斯一伙最后竟然干脆的走了。  
这让小笛感到非常莫名。当然，没有额外搞出什么事让小笛和蕾娜他们陷入麻烦是很好，但不知怎么的，小笛感到她大脑里的血管一直在突突地狂跳个不停，仿佛灾祸随时都有可能降临。她总觉布赖斯离开的背后似乎像是有什么阴谋。  
她看向蕾娜和黑兹尔，她们似乎没有觉得这有什么不对劲。似乎是感觉到了小笛困惑的视线，蕾娜向她解释道：“抱歉，布赖斯·劳伦斯他性格就是这样。”她看上去好像已经习惯了。  
这倒也是合理，但小笛还是不能完全信服。  
怎么你就管这么多呢，明明她们自己都觉得没问题。小笛在心里小小地嫌弃了下自己的多事，正试图让自己也和蕾娜一样放下心来。但突然间，她好像能为自己的不安找到出一点来由了，那就是屋大维自从布赖斯出现后就一直出乎意料的安静。  
虽然她和屋大维不熟，甚至只是刚刚认识，但就从认识以来的情况看，屋大维的个性还是比较容易摸清的。野心很大，想法不少，但实际能力存疑。但是，就是这种半桶水的才摇得最响。  
实际也确实如此，他一直都在夸夸其谈，从质疑他人到吹嘘自己的能力再到宣扬自己的远大理想，一个不少，直到布赖斯·劳伦斯出现为止。  
原本小笛还以为按屋大维的性格会把布赖斯嘲讽一番，但出乎意料的是，没有。不但没有，还一反常态的非常安静，安静得令人生疑。  
但小笛一个外人，也没法也没资格质疑蕾娜的判断，于是小笛只能努力按下心里的这个不舒服感，试着换个话题。  
“说来，我注意到你们和布赖斯一伙似乎都穿着或配饰有和‘狼殿’酒馆装饰风格相近的衣饰，这让我非常好奇，如果不介意的话，我想冒昧的问一下，你们曾是一个公会或者某个团体的成员吗？”  
似乎是没想到小笛会问这个问题，蕾娜看上去突然变得非常愉快，连她脸上那些本不应在这年龄存在的过度操劳的细纹都舒展开了。  
“没关系。”蕾娜说，压下了屋大维“当然介意！”的吵嚷。“没想到你的观察如此敏锐，不知道是不是该你夸一句‘不愧是资深冒险家’呢。”  
小笛也很大方地接受了这个赞美。“多谢夸奖。”  
“正如你所说，我们是某个团体的成员。”说到这里，蕾娜顿了一下。“话虽这么说，但这个‘团体’并不是公会或者什么有特别目标的利益集团，一定要说的话，或许可以称之为‘同乡会’。”  
小笛没想到是这个答案。“同乡会？倒有道理……”  
“不过我们这个同乡的‘乡’，已为乌有了。”蕾娜苦笑着说，说着撩开披风，向小笛展示出系扣披风的徽章。“不知道在学院就读的你，有没有见过这个徽记。”  
是和布赖斯一伙服装上的装饰相似的鹰徽。因为不想多看布赖斯几眼，所以小笛刚刚并没有细看。但是，这是蕾娜，小笛很乐意看她。  
她仔细地看了看这个标记，感到的确有几分眼熟。她感到记忆之门渐渐地打开，当年在学院中学过的知识再度被她唤醒——  
“这是……”小笛不禁出声。  
“没错，我们是罗马人。”蕾娜收起她的徽章。  
“那就说得通了！”小笛双手一拍，“非常见的紫色，麦穗，鹰纹，这就是曾经在大陆上存在的罗马帝国的标志！”  
蕾娜点点头。“我们都是罗马人的后裔。不过，不是一般的罗马人，详细地说，是罗马军团的后裔。”  
“和她说这些干嘛。”屋大维嘟囔道。  
“这么说来，我记得帝国崩溃后，有大量原帝国军团不愿归附新的国家……”小笛喃喃地自语。  
“是的，作为光荣的帝国军人，他们至死都效忠他们的国家，虽然失去了地面上的国家，但精神上的国家却仍长留于心。”蕾娜接着说道。“因此，就算颠沛流离，他们也不愿在敌人的国家中为敌人工作，所以，大量原帝国军团最后远离了他们的故土。但是生活还得继续，为了生计，他们开始作为雇佣兵团在大陆上活动。很快，大陆上就遍布了兵团的身影。”  
“以兵团为中心的前帝国军人后裔集体就这么发展得越来越庞大。后来，也开始有人不想从事雇佣兵工作，于是离开兵团去发展其他的营生。不过，虽然在不同地域，从事不同的工作，但大家都仍是有着同一血脉的亲族，只要有一个人有困难，其他人都会想方设法的去帮助，来到一个新地点后，大家也都选择抱团互助，久而久之，就诞生了我们称之为‘奥西利姆’（Auxilium）的互助会。大约可以理解为一种同乡会吧，只要是罗马军团的后裔，都是互助会的一员，所以布赖斯和我们算是一个团体也没错。”  
“原来如此，那酒馆‘狼殿’就是你们在这个城的据点了？”小笛猜测道。  
“就是这样。不过布赖斯的话，他就不止是同乡，实际上，他……”说到这里，蕾娜迟疑了一下。“……曾是我们队伍的一员，不过后来离开了。”  
小笛敏锐地觉得这里面大有文章，但听起来明显不是什么好事，现场气氛也变得微微尴尬了起来。小笛决定假装没注意到这点。  
“原来曾经是同队的一员吗，不过现在既然不是一个队伍了，那就是最大竞争者了，那我们赶紧出发吧，别让他们抢得先机了。”小笛特地欢快地说道，结束了这个即将变得不快的话题。  
这个话题结束得有点生硬，生硬得让小笛在说完的瞬间都觉得给自己的纸面职业丢脸。庆幸的是，没有人计较这点，都纷纷沉默而自觉地开始向目的地移动。看来大家对这个话题讳莫如深。

令小笛意外的是，巨鹰出没的地点距离城市并不远。  
原本小笛以为起码要进入城北丘陵地带里才能稍微能探查到巨鹰的踪迹，但是刚进入其范围内就竟已能见到巨鹰留下的痕迹了。  
虽然要将其称为“巨鹰留下的痕迹”，小笛觉得有点艰难。  
眼前的路上躺着一截被啄食得几乎只剩下骨头的断肢，屋大维刚看到就一边叫着一边跳了起来。幸而这不是人的断肢，根据残余的部分看，她们最后一致认为这断肢的主人可能是某只不幸的成年羊。  
不过这都不是重点，重点是断肢边凶手留下的一连串脚印。  
这些脚印的确是禽类脚印，大小也符合“巨鹰”的描述，但符合“巨鹰”描述的也仅此而已了。这串禽类脚印排布形式匪夷所思的排成两排相互错落着向前延伸，且细看的话，脚印大小还不太一致，有大有小，给人感觉要么是这“巨鹰”有两头，要么有两对大小不一的爪子。要么……这“巨鹰”也学会走猫步了。  
……这也太脱离常理了。  
还有一点值得让人深思，那就是这动物还排出了粪便。虽然它有努力隐藏，但还是于事无补——毕竟那股浓烈的刺鼻臭味是怎么都让人无法忽视的。  
比起禽类，小笛更情愿相信这是一头猫科动物。  
和她听闻的一些情报完全符合。  
“你确定你要找的是巨鹰？”小笛怀疑地问屋大维。  
“没错！”屋大维看上去情绪高涨，“这鸟爪错不了！”  
小笛瞟向蕾娜，看到她看上去忧虑重重，冲着断肢和脚印皱紧了眉头。黑兹尔站在蕾娜旁边，一脸紧张。  
“这巨鹰还真是大啊。”最后黑兹尔总算憋出了一句。  
“那可不是！”屋大维高兴地说，“这将是我们的荣耀！”说着他跟着脚印前进的路线走了几步。  
“大概朝着这方向去了，大家抓紧跟过去！万一……万一布赖斯抢先了就糟了。”屋大维催促道。  
“还有，脚步放轻，不要说话。”最后他还补充了一句。  
这也太危险了。  
说实话，小笛很想扔下屋大维就这么带着蕾娜和黑兹尔跑掉。毕竟根据她听到的传闻，出现在城北的可不是什么巨鹰，而是某种更凶猛的凶狠生物。  
但她无凭无据，若是说是听来的不知真假的小道消息根本没法把人说服。蕾娜和黑兹尔都是出色的战士，不惧危险，如果只是以“可能有危险”的理由让她们撤退的话，完全就是对她们人格的侮辱。  
况且，这是次行动是为她们所在的队伍团体而做出的集体行动决定，她们的所为都是为集体的崇高利益，不是小笛这个日常摸鱼划水的冒险家外人可以干预的。  
但是，小笛又不能对她们的安危坐视不理。  
这完全是自找麻烦。小笛对自己万般无奈，深叹了口气，跟上了队伍。  
他们小心谨慎地前进了一会，谁都没有说话，周围也没有任何动静。  
屋大维最后说的那句很有道理，但对实际其实并没有什么用，小笛也并不想遵守。终于，小笛憋不住了，在努力保持小声的情况下，率先开口打破了沉默。  
“喂，屋大维，你觉得这里真会有巨鹰？”  
走在最前头的屋大维恼怒地回过了头来。“给我安静！”  
小笛无畏地耸了耸肩，刚想再说点什么，突然，她的衣服被蕾娜在后面用力拽住了。小笛回望过去，看到蕾娜无言地向她摇了摇头。  
小笛刚张开的嘴巴乖乖地闭上了。  
她为自己这么听话感到了惊讶。  
她知道蕾娜的意思，那就是“不要和他多言”。她也知道屋大维很难说通，和他多说话除了让自己更气外完全没有益处。可是她就是沉不住气，她从小就这样，这毛病可以说是伴随她多年的老伙计了。  
小笛知道，这不是一名吟游诗人该有的脾性，但她就是控制不住。  
当她还在学院读书的时候，导师们就为她这点感到焦头烂额。为了治她，他们下了各种苦功想了各种方法，但最后都无果而终。  
幸亏小笛有点天赋，若是普通学生，这脾性大概就会葬送掉他们作为吟游诗人的前途，但小笛借着这点小天赋熬过了漫长的学习期，最后终于作为一名优秀学生从学院毕业。在毕业的时候，导师们都为她感到可惜——“如果她没有这个毛病，大概就会成为吟游诗人中的新星吧”。  
真遗憾，小笛没有这种远大志向。但没有归没有，她其实也对自己这个常会给自己惹麻烦的脾性感到头疼。可头疼归头疼，她也早已默认这是她天生的无法控制的脾气特性。  
她那个不太靠谱的老友雷奥可就因为这点而白吃了不少苦头——当然这并不意味着他给小笛惹的麻烦就比小笛给他的苦头少。  
可人生就有这么多意外，这可能一辈子都改不了的坏毛病竟然就被蕾娜一个摇头给治住了。小笛好笑地想，如果学院的那帮老头子们知道了这事，大概晚上睡觉都会哭出声。  
突然间，头顶飞过一支闪烁着烟火的箭矢。  
与此同时，这支临时小队的成员武器也顷刻出鞘。  
凭着长期冒险行动养成的战斗意识，就算这支临时组成的小队成员间并不是都有默契，大家也都立刻依从战斗习惯摆成了在当下最有作用的相互背对背的战斗阵型。  
“是谁！”屋大维紧张地喊大道，完全忘了自己早些时候到底说了些什么。  
小笛自然不认为偷袭的人会自己堂堂正正的走出来说“是我”，所以她选择一边机警地左右张望，一边判断箭矢飞来的方向到底是何方——  
“在那！”黑兹尔率先找到，伸手指向了一个方向。  
小笛自然而然地顺着她指的方向望去。  
起初她没看到什么，除了稍显稀疏的林木外就是长势良好的灌木。但很快地，她也发现了，就在离他们所在之地北偏西几百米开外的某从长势良好的灌木丛后，藏着的是好几个人。  
那些人藏的位置非常妙，也有精心地做伪装的措施，所以让人难以发觉。然而遗憾的是他们失算了一点，那就是他们衣服上那非常见的紫色在这些隐藏和伪装中收效甚微，直接宣告了他们的位置以及他们是谁。  
他们应该在斗篷上多加几道隐蔽或隐身咒语了。小笛想道，抬手从腰间摸出了一把匕首，掂量了一下分量，朝着偷袭者猛地掷了出去。  
“小笛！”蕾娜惊讶出声。她没想到小笛会有如此行动。  
小笛也没有想到自己会如此行动，这鲁莽一掷也只是她下意识的行为。因为对方袭击显得过于有预谋了，所以小笛感觉他们针对蕾娜一行对袭击的所有反应已经做了充分的准备。  
眼下，如果他们要摆脱危机，那首先就得跳出袭击者的预料范围。  
由于没有学过关于投掷类的技术，因此她也不求匕首能够命中目标造并成什么伤害，只希望能他们能为这一预料之外的行为打乱袭击节奏——毕竟，他们预料到了蕾娜一行的到来，但没预料到小笛的同行。  
果然，袭击者对小笛的突然出手乱了阵脚。由于小笛投出匕首时竭力显得非常自信和笃定，所以袭击者看到袭来的匕首时倍感惊慌。  
小笛运气很好，匕首成功来到了他们眼前，有两个人正巧在匕首运动轨道上。其中一个忙向下一扑，堪堪避开了匕首的运动轨道。但另一个……说幸运也幸运，说不幸也不幸，匕首径直飞向了他的面门。面对匕首，他也想和之前那位一样避开，但他反应时候已稍显来不及，匕首虽然没有碰到他的身体，但划开了他身上的斗篷。  
“超赞！”小笛愉快地喊道，潇洒地拔出了她的长剑。  
蕾娜和黑兹尔也早已拔出了武器，三人背背相对，绕着围城一圈，警戒着可能还会出现的其他的攻击。  
“屋大维！快拿出你的武器！像一位罗马男儿一样！”黑兹尔对屋大维高喊。  
小笛瞥了屋大维一眼。明明眼下没什么可犹豫的理由，但屋大维却似乎陷入了莫名的犹豫。给人感觉……就像他知道，他就算不用拿出武器也会留住狗命一样，如果不是未卜先知，那可真是太胆大无畏了。  
假如果真是这样，明明眼下自己长期一道出生入死的同伴正陷入危难，但他却在知道自己能无事后贪生怕死，对自己同伴见死不救，这样的人，小笛可真是喜欢不起来。  
“别管他了，先抵挡住下一场袭击！”小笛大喊道，收回目光，再度警戒地打量起了刚才暴露的偷袭人。  
看来是训练有素的职业者，在稍微乱了一阵后，很快地，他们又回到了战斗的状态。因为位置已经暴露，他们也走出了自己的藏身之地，几个人一道排成了一个战斗的阵型，对着蕾娜一行严阵以待。  
“看来是一场艰难的战斗。”蕾娜说道。  
“所见略同。”小笛同意。  
然而，就在战斗一触即发之际，天边突然传来了一声尖啸。因为这一声在紧张的战场上显得过于突兀且莫名其妙，还略为带有一丝诡异的危险感，所以不论是小笛这边还是袭击者，似乎都感到了莫名其妙，不由得抬头望向天空。  
“什么声音？”黑兹尔疑问出声。  
但她话音刚落，现场就突然刮起强风。一片阴影快速地掩了上来，遮住了他们头顶的天空。  
隐约可见，是某种长着翅膀的，巨型的生物，它强壮而有力的翅膀鼓动起来时会伴随着阵阵带着魔法气流的强风。  
可是，还没来得及看清，生物就突然对地面猛然进行冲击。  
大地顿时仿佛碎裂成块，生物落下的同时翅膀又一次向下扇起，又掀起了一阵汹涌的气流。  
小笛前一时间只能感到自己脚下的地面消失了，后一时间等再次意识到什么时，她身体已浮在空中。眼角的视线中，她能看到蕾娜也和她境遇相同。  
这样掉下去，不是濒死，也是重伤。小笛模模糊糊地想着，下意识地朝蕾娜伸出了手，在空中将她拉过来，抱住了她。  
此时，不知为何，小笛心里想的已经只有：她不想让这个已经责任负荷负载过重的女孩再因什么各种事情而受到伤害了。  
好像被唤醒了什么沉睡着的心思，小笛头脑瞬间一片空明。  
她张开嘴，喊出了某个仿佛沉睡已久的名字。

===================================  
※译名对照表  
Piper McLean - 小笛·麦克林  
Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano - 蕾娜·阿维拉·拉米雷兹-阿雷拉诺  
Hazel Levesque - 黑兹尔·列维斯科  
Octavian - 屋大维  
Brace Laurance - 布赖斯·劳伦斯  
Jason Grace - 伊阿宋·格雷斯  
Leo Valdez - 雷奥·瓦尔迪兹  
Leila - 莱拉  
Hera - 赫拉  
Aphrodite - 阿芙洛狄忒  
Athena - 雅典娜


	7. （完结）

“你那时喊了些什么？”蕾娜追问道。  
“我真的记不得了。”短暂而疯狂的冒险结束后，小笛疲惫地坐在“狼殿”二楼雷霆雄鹰小队的据点里，双手撑在桌上使劲地揉着疼痛的脑袋。屋大维没有回来  
“我是真的感兴趣，因此我是第一次听到这种东西。”蕾娜沉思道，“还有你之后的表现，真是让人叹为观止。”  
“没错！”坐在小笛一旁的黑兹尔兴奋地说道，“天哪，简直能一口气破除大家对吟游诗人的可写刻板印象。”  
“拜托，拜托，别说了。”小笛苦笑道，“我这样才不是正常的。”  
蕾娜若有所悟地点头。“我感觉我能够理解，这种能力明显不是每一位吟游诗人都有。”  
“倒也不是。”小笛揉脑袋的动作顿了一顿。“与其说是吟游诗人才有这种能力，不如说是因为有这种能力所以才去做了吟游诗人。”说到这里，小笛突然又抱住脑袋哀嚎了一声。  
“请问……你们这里有没有什么止疼片？”小笛可怜兮兮说道。  
喝了黑兹尔递给她的药水后，小笛仿佛又活了过来。  
“这种能力叫‘言魅’，可能有谁有听说过，简单来说就是能通过对话控制事物的一种能力，并不是吟游诗人才有。我想，与其说是吟游诗人才有这种能力，不如说是因为这种能力才去当了吟游诗人。”小笛放下手中的空杯。“如果你想知道的话，我想，我大概就是用了这个能力吧。”  
“大概？”  
“啊。”小笛咋了咋舌。“是啊，因为我也不很确定是不是这个原因。”  
“我记得……你那时候说的是什么……阿尼莫（Animo）？”黑兹尔努力回忆道。  
“这个发音吗？那就可能是άνεμος。”小笛说。  
“阿……阿涅摩斯（ánemos）？”黑兹尔重复了一遍。“这我记得这在古代语里指‘风’。”  
“没错。”小笛惊讶地说，“原来黑兹尔还有修古代语，这太厉害了。”  
“没有的事。”黑兹尔有点不好意思了，“只是我的导师有教过她的学徒……”  
“没想到剑士里也流行起学古代语。”小笛感慨道。  
听到小笛这么说，蕾娜“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。小笛蓦地转过头去，看到蕾娜正努力拼命掩饰自己的笑意，可毫无作用，笑意仍然漫上了她的嘴角。  
在小笛记忆中，这大概头一次看到蕾娜这么自然而无顾虑地笑。如果不是经常板着一张脸吓人的话，她绝对是引人注目的好看。小笛想道。  
“你可能看不出来，其实，黑兹尔她并不只是一位单纯的剑士。”蕾娜愉快地说，“她实际上还兼修幻术系法术，师从的导师是法师公会幻术学派大师赫卡忒。”  
小笛这回惊讶得瞪大了眼睛。“原来是‘魔法女神’的学生！我大有失敬！”  
“没这回事！”黑兹尔努力挥着手臂，做出否定的意思。“我也是师从导师没多久，所学的东西还非常不足，若是我贸然称为她的学生，会让我感觉非常有辱导师的门面。”  
“这太谦虚了。”小笛说，“但话又说回来，赫卡忒的话，她的确非常重视古代语，据说甚至认为古代语直接记录下了自然的力量，既然是她的学生，会古代语也毫不奇怪了。”  
黑兹尔肯定了小笛的话。“导师的确是这样的。”  
“而所谓古代语，”小笛进一步解释道，“即是古代人的语言，也是魔法的语言。据学者们的观点，古代语就是自然力量的具现，古代语就源于是古代人呼唤自然力量的语言，在古代世界甚为通行。不过，后来由于语言的演化发展，到了现在除了学者型的人之外，渐渐地就没有人使用了。在南部大陆那里，有一位大法师，人称‘隐名之主’伊西丝，就是一位以呼唤万物之名使用魔法的大师哦。”  
“还有她的徒弟萨蒂。”小笛想了想，又补充道。  
“那你的意思……”蕾娜明白了。  
小笛挠了挠脑袋。“也许我……用言魅能力呼唤了风的名字（風の名前）吧。”  
小笛也没想到，那时候的孤注一掷竟然会成功。

在离开吟游诗人学院的时候，她决定抛弃学校所学的那些胡里花哨的东西，以自己真正所向往的职业和能力生活下去。  
在学院里，他们的导师常说，“你们要爱诗歌，爱语言，若是你抛弃了它们，相对的，它们也会将你抛弃”。小笛呢，早已将它们给抛弃。  
所以，在那个困境之中，当倍感无助的小笛发现，她唯一能想起来的自救方案竟然只有吟唱诗歌呼唤自然的力量时，她内心的是多么的绝望。  
但是，当她无意中瞥见同样被怪物掀起的魔法风暴吹到空中的蕾娜时，她竟暂时忘记了绝望。渴望某个人平安无事的想法，前所未有的在她心中占据了如此重要的地位。  
所以，她不由自主地朝她伸出了手。虽然此行为无用，她对眼下的状况也无能为力，但她还是希望能竭尽自己全力，只是为了换她平安。哪怕小笛会因此付出性命，她也无怨无悔。  
她真的是这么想的。  
所以，她一把将蕾娜拉入怀中，紧紧地抱住了她。  
如果有司掌诗歌的神祇，请原谅我的傲慢吧，我只希望她平安无事。小笛默默地想，头一次深刻体会了什么叫临死抱神足的境况。  
当然，实际上没有神祇会回应这种毫无诚意的忏悔。于是想归想，她还是调整了一下自己坠落的角度，希望至少在她们落地的时候，她能稍微给蕾娜缓冲点冲击。  
但是，就是在这样的时刻，奇迹突然出现了。  
也许是过分刺激的濒死体验太激发人的潜能，小笛在即将坠到地面的瞬间，似乎领悟到了什么——反正就是“什么”，在当时没明白的事，事后要她回想她也想不起来。总之，就是很罕见地，仿佛进入了什么超凡入圣的状态，她的脑海变得一片空明。  
在这瞬间里，她似乎能感觉到四周空气疯狂流动的细节，能体会到魔法在空间里各种细致入微的作用。最后，她感觉，自己甚至看到了风。  
这真是一种荒诞的想法。风并没有具体的形状，她竟然感觉自己看到，真是脑子坏得不轻。可是，她那时候真的就感觉自己看到了，非但如此，还被低语了它的名字。  
“阿涅摩斯。”  
小笛不由自主地重复了一遍。  
就在这个瞬间，风骤然改变。一股全新生成的，温柔，但充满力量的大风从小笛身下凭空出现并升起，将小笛和蕾娜轻轻托住，最后，将她们安全地放到了地下。  
全新的，不可思议的体验。  
刚一脱离险境，一股强烈的怒意便从小笛心底油然升起。这整件事就整个阴谋，到底是何人所为？又到底是为何而设？并且，最终要的——为何要将蕾娜，永远为他人着想、为集体着想，而情愿无限度牺牲自己的蕾娜卷入其中？  
无法思考。  
小笛松开了原本抱着蕾娜的双臂，再度呼唤了风的名字，借着新生成的力量跃入空中，调整角度，再落到了怪兽的背上。  
小笛毫不客气地跨坐在了怪兽的背上，一把抓住了怪兽的鬃毛。  
也是在这个时候，小笛才看明白了，这根本不是屋大维口中的巨鹰，和之前小笛听说的那些小道消息所描述的一样，这是一只狮鹫！  
还是一只会操控强大风系魔法的狮鹫。  
恐怕要打败它不会简单，小笛也不觉得自己能做到。  
但是，凡事也不止有一种方式。  
小笛思忖着，然后瞥了一眼地面。她开心地看到蕾娜已经撤退到了安全范围内，手里拾回了她被魔法风暴抛上空中时丢失的武器，警惕而担忧地抬头朝自己观望着。  
不管蕾娜能不能看到，小笛还是先对她咧嘴一笑，然后猛地伸出双手，在狮鹫背上一跃而起，抱住了狮鹫的脑袋顶端，嘴巴稳稳地对准了狮鹫一边的耳朵。  
她对自己即将要尝试的事没有信心。不过既然她刚刚成功呼唤了言语的力量，蕾娜暂时也算是安全，那小笛感觉自己也没什么顾忌了。  
要么成功，要么失败。就是这么简单。  
但是，华丽地失败似乎并不是很帅气。小笛漫不经心地想着，屏息凝神，努力回想着她以前使用她吟游诗人言语能力成功时自身的状态，并试图将自己同步调整到那个程度。  
身体里仿佛传来了什么齿轮精确咬合的声音。  
小笛深吸一口气，用尽全力地朝着狮鹫耳边大喊道——  
喊了什么小笛也记不清了，反正感觉大概就是“道出汝名”“吾之命汝，汝必听从。敢有违者，天道不容”之类奇奇怪怪的话。如果翻译过来，可能就是“你玩够了吗玩够了赶紧走吧别打扰你亲爱的邻居了”一类的东西吧。  
最后的结果显然，小笛成功了。狮鹫收起了魔法风暴，像一只乖巧的小猫一样拍拍翅膀落到了地下。在将小笛稳稳地放回地下后，就又翩然起身，在空中讨好地鸣叫了几声，又兜了几圈，之后就朝着远方飞去，一去不回了。  
然而，虽然她成功了，但却引发了相当严重的后果——由于长期没有使用能力，因为突发危机又不得不强制引出使用，让她的大脑一时难以经受过量的负荷而产生了强烈的偏头痛。  
最终，明明是真正的拯救者，却获得了被同行人架回城的下场。虽然小笛不得不承认，被蕾娜和黑兹尔两人一人一边地架她回去其实还挺让人愉快的，但这种显得她无能的丢脸事还是少发生为妙。

小笛回忆结束，不由无奈地叹了口气。  
突然，门口有敲门声响起。蕾娜应了句“请进”后，房间的门打开了，莱拉的头从门板后探了出来。  
“我有打扰你们吗？”莱拉担心地问道。  
“没有，请放心。”蕾娜说。  
“噢，那就好。”莱拉看上去好像放下了心来，接着她就把头转向黑兹尔，用一种意味深长的语气对她说道：“黑兹尔，不久前刚加入队伍的那个用矛新兵似乎又出点问题了，我们都努力帮他了都没有效果，怕是要由你出马噢……”  
听到莱拉的话，黑兹尔的表情有点不自然起来。要小笛说的话，那可能是一种介于不好意思和欣喜的神色。  
背后猫腻不小。小笛饶有兴趣地想着。  
蕾娜看上去也是非常了然。“没关系，黑兹尔，小笛由我看着就好。”蕾娜对黑兹尔鼓励地点点头，“你尽管去照看弗兰克，这里没关系的。”  
蕾娜话音刚落，黑兹尔就站了起来。“小笛请注意身体！我就先离开了！”  
说着就和莱拉一起消失在了合上的房门背后。  
房间里突然安静了下来，一时间小笛和蕾娜都没有再说话。 这可真奇怪，明明刚刚黑兹尔在的时候大家都还谈笑风生的。小笛纳闷道。但是，虽然她是这么想，可她也没想开口。  
不知道为什么，就是有点不好意思的感觉。  
但一直沉默下去也不是办法，小笛思量再三，总算硬着头皮开口了： “屋大维的事，你早知道了，对吗？”  
刚一开口小笛就后悔了。苍天在上，她都说了什么。  
所幸蕾娜并没介意。  
“也许可以这么说吧。”蕾娜答道，“我们都知道屋大维是个有野心的人——其实，只要是在队伍里有一段时间，是明眼人都能看得出来，毕竟屋大维从不遮掩他的野心。”说到这里，蕾娜侧了侧头，黑色的双眼凝视着小笛。不知是不是小笛的错觉，一向目光坚毅如铁的领袖此时视线竟给人感觉漫上了一丝温柔。  
“可是，作为外人的你，又是怎么发现的呢？”没有任何警惕或者谴责语气的纯粹问句，里面充满的只有纯粹的好奇。  
“我之前已经提过很多次了，虽然不太看得出来，我好歹还是一名吟游诗人，能够在一定程度上感知到他人的情绪。”小笛有点无奈地再次强调，“并且，屋大维对于能巩固自己地位的事物超乎常的热衷，还整天把荣誉之类挂在嘴边，不能看出来才怪了。所以我就想，我都能看出来的事，你们也应该都能看得出来。但我不明白的是，为什么分明这样，你们还要允许他在队伍里，还和他一起行动。”  
蕾娜听到小笛的话，只是微微一笑。“你也说了，只是能‘看得出来’。你也发现了，我们这些罗马人非常看重集体和荣誉，如果没有确实危害集体的证据，只是个人性格或者是私怨的话，是没法对他进行什么处理的。虽然他看上去好像漏洞百出，但实际上如果要仔细追究他的问题的话，就会发现你竟然意外地不能得到什么。所以，只要他没有背叛我们的集体，就仍然是我们的一员。”  
“屋大维简直就像政治家一样。”小笛若有所思地感慨道，“这就是他和你，或者是他与其他人最大的不同，他是一位政治家，而你们都是战士。政治家和战士一旦碰上，总是无可避免的总是战士吃亏多一点。”  
“没想到你观察力这么敏锐。”  
“多谢夸奖。”小笛说，“关于布赖斯·劳伦斯，我也有点听说过他的事，比如曾经背叛了某个拥有深厚背景的队伍，在严肃处理并被逐出队伍后还一度遭到全境通缉。现在想想，那个队伍没想到竟然是你们。”  
蕾娜点了点头。“合理的推断，实际上的确是如此。”  
“也难怪他们想对你们实行报复。”小笛叹了口气，“他的怨气隔着老远就能感觉到，怕不是还利用了屋大维，虽然按屋大维的想法，八成只是认为他在单方面利用布赖斯吧。当然了，这也只是我的推测，我不过是个路人，这又与我有什么关系呢？”  
“也是多亏你给我解释你们是罗马人，我才明白为什么屋大维会这么执着于在一个看似只是日常冒险的队伍里搞他那一套政治家的把戏。蕾娜·阿维拉·拉米雷兹-阿雷拉诺，虽然你没告诉过我，你们‘雷霆雄鹰小队’，实际上为传说中的‘罗马军团第十二军团预备军’的本城分部，但我还是根据我所知的推测出了。而你呢，就是这个预备军分部的执政官，拉米雷兹-阿雷拉诺执政官和格雷斯执政官，就算只是罗马第十二军团雇佣军的预备军，在整个罗马人社会体系中也是举足轻重的人物呢。”  
听到小笛的话，蕾娜的双眼瞬间大睁，身体明显震了一下。  
“我现在总算对你是吟游诗人有种真实的感觉了。”蕾娜很快地就从震惊中缓了过来，似乎瞪眼瞪得累了，她缓慢地眨着眼睛。“这种消息，可不是谁都能知道的。”  
“感谢你让我知道吟游诗人还是有点用的。”小笛笑嘻嘻地说道，“我就当你在夸奖我了。”  
“我的确是在夸你。”蕾娜坦然地说，这让小笛突然感到有点不好意思地局促起来。  
“真的？”小笛不太确定地问道。  
她从小到大都是属于惹事精的那个类型，说实在的，大家都普遍觉得她是个麻烦。自从最疼爱她的爷爷去世后，父亲又工作过于繁忙不得不把她送出去寄养，于是，后来她的每一位监护人都仿佛丢烫手山芋一样把她在各个寄养家庭中相互送来送去，更有甚者直接对她说不想再见到她。  
这也是她一气之下接受吟游诗人学院的邀请进去就读的直接原因。她希望别人认可她，也希望能真实地帮助别人，而不是总是有意无意间地给人造成麻烦。  
可是，事实往往事与愿违，她也早已习惯了这一点。所以，听到蕾娜真诚的话语后，虽然小笛明白蕾娜的为人，知道她说的话都为真心所发，但由于长期过于习惯于被人否认，等到真的有人认可她后她反而不知所措起来。  
太意料之外了。  
“真的。”蕾娜认真地说，双眼直直地望进小笛的瞳孔深处，仿佛想传达什么东西。而小笛似乎确实感受到了，一股令人安心的温暖在脑中突然出现、迸发，在抚平了她内心的忐忑与不安后，又悠悠然地流入她的身体各处，让她感觉……仿佛穿过了漫长的黑暗又再次见到了阳光。  
这回轮到小笛惊讶地瞪大了双眼。  
“情绪控制。”小笛惊叹道，“这是你干的？”  
蕾娜温和地微笑着，点头回答了小笛的话。“虽然战士会这种能力有点偏门，但我希望这能让你好过一点。可能你之前一直都是一个人，不像我们有集体——抱歉，这不是嘲笑……”  
“我明白的。”就像要打断蕾娜毫无来由的歉意，小笛忙抢答道。  
“……嗯，所以你可能会经常会产生孤寂和不安。即使后来你可能有新的很好的伙伴，但他或她或它可能也和你相似，虽然相互明白情况，却又无法解决，所以只能相互继续徒增不安……虽然我刚刚给你的帮助可能只是解决了你暂时的心理问题，并不能彻底地解决它，但希望你能接受它，作为我们小队为并无利益关系的你救了我们的谢礼……”  
“请等一下。”小笛插话道。“帮你们的事，只是我觉得作为一个良好的公民和邻居以及一名优秀的冒险家所该做的，路见不平，本就应拔刀相助，并不是为了你们。但是，如果你想感谢的话，就以你的名义吧，说实话，如果不是你，我也不会跟上你们，甚至最后竟然帮上了忙。”  
蕾娜一开始似乎对小笛的话有些没法理解，但很快她反应了过来。些微红色慢慢地蔓延上了她的耳根。  
“呃……是，是这样的吗？”这回轮到她局促了。  
“是啊，我实在是看不下去你总是一个人背负一切了。”小笛的话语忍不住带上了一丝埋怨，甚至还有一丝怒气。“虽然有点不客气，但我还是要说，你也许不觉得，可实际上你对你的队员们有点过于放纵了。你固然是个明辨是非、赏罚分明的领袖，在队员间也很有威信力，但明显，你似乎只是把队员们当做手足一起相处，并没有你实际上是‘罗马军团第十二军团预备军分部’领袖的自觉。诚然，你们队伍运转正常、效率仍旧和传闻中相符的高效，但这是从哪里来的呢？基本上全靠你的自我牺牲，什么事都自己一个人扛着。不管是队伍运行的事也好，屋大维的事也好，最后真实的在操心的只有你一人。当然，当然，这是你的选择，你队伍其他人对此也没有异议，但是，但是……”  
小笛说到这里似乎有点说不下去了。她似乎对接下来要说的话有点犹豫，嘴巴一张一合了好一会，最后仿佛下定决心一样，豁出去般地说完了最后的话。  
“但是，我看不下去了。看到你独自一人承担所有责任的样子，总让我联想起我过去那些散漫的人生，然后让我对我过去的生活态度感到惭愧，从而又不由自主地对你的情况感到心疼。”  
一口气说完了这些，小笛总算忍不住了，别过脸去。从来很少不好意思的她这是真的感到窘迫。  
蕾娜也对小笛的话感到惊讶。“没想到你会这么想。”  
“当然会这么想！”小笛还是有点不太高兴，“你为集体牺牲太多了，你有哪怕稍微想过自己吗？就这么为集体牺牲一切你就开心了吗？”  
蕾娜被小笛的质问问得有些张口结舌。“我……我不知道。”她小声地说着，“因为大家都认为我有能力，所以在战场上推举我为队伍领袖，但实际上我一直不知道要怎么做才好，非常担心让大家失望，以及带领队伍走向没落……为了避免这种情况，我所能想到的只有自己去努力，希望能给大家代为管理好这个集体……”  
“那也太过了。”小笛说，“你看，你因为队伍的事而扛下一切，疲于奔走，所以有注意队伍里的状况了吗？没有，屋大维也因此能有空间能在背后搞他的那一套，甚至在今天还差点害了你们……说真的……如果因为他，你最后变成怎么样……我真的不知道我要怎么办才好。”  
“为什么？”蕾娜疑惑地问。  
“因为……”小笛垂着头，有些犹犹豫豫地说道。“因为我以前闲散惯了，对一切都不是很关心，只是想自己一个人潇洒地生活下去，大概很难想到责任是什么。但是我想，我在你身上看到了它，虽然此前在其他人身上也见到过，可是他们都没有你这么耀眼。我想想要怎么比喻……这样吧，你就像神祇的宠儿，就像神祇选中的代理人，那么无私以及……完美，不管是外表上还是行为上，都让我为之震撼，难以忘却……所以我想保护它，保护……你，虽然我感觉我应该做不到……”  
蕾娜突然间站了起来，下一瞬间，小笛感到蕾娜伸手拉过了她低垂的头拥她入怀。“没有，你做到了。”蕾娜叹息着，但坚定地说道。  
“是吗？”小笛惊讶着。  
“没错。”蕾娜说，“你把我从魔法风暴中救下，这难道不是保护了我吗？你后来将狮鹫劝离，不战而胜地又救下了我们所有人，就连那些袭击者也不得不受到你努力的荫蔽……要说无私，我认为你才是无私的。但是如果如你说的，你是为了我……我想，我很乐于接受，但是这样是不是也太不无私了一点？毕竟在你眼里我是‘无私以及……完美’，这样的话，难道不是有损我在你心里的形象了？”  
听着蕾娜的话，小笛终于忍不住笑了出来。  
“怎么可能！”小笛笑道，“就算这样你也是完美极啦，真是的，我还真不知道哪里还能再见到像你这样让我在意的人。”  
“那我真是太荣幸了。”蕾娜说，“可惜你不是我们队伍的一员，说实话，这个同乡会一般情况下总是不接受没有罗马人血脉的人这一点总让我觉得我们损失了很多优秀的成员……”  
“啊，不。”小笛哀叹出声，“虽然我很喜欢你，但我还是不能想象我进什么队伍！哪怕是你所在的……”  
“抱歉，”小笛补上了一句，“我没有其他意思，只是感觉，虽然我很向往像蕾娜那样的样子，但我想，要真让我像这样的话，可能让我回头去和那头狮鹫打一架还实际一点。而且！谁说喜欢什么东西就要变成那样呢！你的队伍可能之后也会有各种麻烦，也许有一个人能从队伍之外的地方替你看着，刨除一切利益关系，在背后默默地支持和帮助你，也是挺好的，是吧？”小笛说着，有些期待地看向蕾娜，迫切地想知道蕾娜的想法。  
“乐意之至。”蕾娜微笑地说。  
“那，你打算对屋大维怎么办？还有布赖斯·劳伦斯，这次布赖斯·劳伦斯的阴谋没有得逞，恐怕下次还会再来。”小笛略带担忧的说。  
“是我的话，我可不担心。”这回，她的眉眼全部都舒展开了，额头上的抬头纹也不复存在，比起以前总是忧国忧民的操劳样子，现在她看上去才更符合她的实际年龄。小笛觉得还是这样的蕾娜比较好看。  
“我不是还有你吗？”蕾娜笑着对小笛说。

当小笛推开雷奥的工作室大门而入的时候，机械师正在里面忙碌着手头的活计。  
“笛子？”雷奥听到响动，从工作中抬起头来，看清来人后不由得惊讶出声。  
“都说了不要叫我笛子，机修工。”小笛叫道，顺手抄起手边的一把扳手朝雷奥砸去。“这会让我想起我在吟游诗人学院里的那些糟糕事啊，记得没有！”  
雷奥伸手接住了扳手。“谢了小笛，你真懂我，我刚想去拿一把的。”  
“哼，也不看我和你搭档多久了。”小笛哼哼出声，在杂乱无章的工作室里挖出一把勉强能坐的椅子，毫不客气地坐下。 “工具借我。”她一边说着一边又从旁边的材料堆里翻出了一张油布，拔出了自己的长剑，就着油布轻轻擦拭着。  
雷奥这回反而不工作了，看着小笛，似乎想说什么，却又欲言又止。  
“你怎么了？”小笛对雷奥的奇怪表现作出了反应。  
“也没什么……”雷奥有点心虚地说，“只是，你知不知道，在坊间又出现了你的粉色传闻……”  
小笛挑起了眉毛。“有这回事吗？”  
“有的有的。”雷奥急切地说，“我原来以为上次你摆脱了和宙斯私生子的传闻后，就能安静生活一会了。但是，没想到不久之后，竟然又出现了谣传你和罗马军团第十二军团预备军那位执政官的传闻。如果说和伊阿宋的传闻算是有据可循的话，那这次和这位执政官的传闻就不知道从哪里传起了。”  
“你不知道？”小笛重复了一遍。  
“对啊！真搞不懂为什么你总是会和这种让人头大的麻烦事扯上关系，这次还是那个漂亮帅气的执政官，我的天呐。”雷奥摇着头啧啧做声。  
“那你为什么不考虑一下这可能是真的呢？”小笛说。  
“哈？”雷奥突然感觉到了背后庞大的信息量，一时间竟没有反应过来。  
“还有。”小笛继续擦拭着她的长剑，“我劝你现在最好别再在后面乱盯其他漂亮姑娘了，更别提还对她们有产生些飞跃式的幻想，这如果让你的女友知道了，不知道她会怎么想。”  
听到小笛的话，雷奥脑中顿时警铃大作。“我不知道你在说什么。”雷奥谨慎地说道。  
“哦？”小笛停下了擦拭的动作，回过头意味深长地盯着雷奥。“那么，我把你刚刚的话转告那位来自奥吉杰厄岛的女技师怎样？”  
“笛哥饶命。”雷奥立刻认怂。  
“这还差不多。”小笛把注意力又放回了她的长剑上，满意地看到她的武器被她擦拭得光亮崭新。“至于你的种种想法，我只能对你这么说一句：你所想的，应该全是真的，这次不是什么绯闻，机缘事故，我目前和那位执政官在一起了。”

-END-

===================================  
※译名对照表  
Piper McLean - 小笛·麦克林  
Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano - 蕾娜·阿维拉·拉米雷兹-阿雷拉诺  
Hazel Levesque - 黑兹尔·列维斯科  
Octavian - 屋大维  
Brace Laurance - 布赖斯·劳伦斯  
Jason Grace - 伊阿宋·格雷斯  
Leo Valdez - 雷奥·瓦尔迪兹  
Leila - 莱拉  
Hera - 赫拉  
Aphrodite - 阿芙洛狄忒  
Athena - 雅典娜  
Hecate - 赫卡忒


	8. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※有Hylla/Thalia成分，慎阅

“嗯……笛，小笛。”雷奥从工作中抬起头转向了屋角。在雷奥安置于工作室角落的铁器打磨机边，小笛正掂着一把匕首仔细端详，拇指不时地蹭过刀刃。从小笛拇指顺滑无虞地滑过刀刃的情况看，这把匕首看上去似乎有些钝了。  
“小笛！”雷奥又叫了一遍。  
“嗯？”小笛这才回过神来，反射性地抬头望向雷奥，脸上满是困惑。“发生了什么事？”  
雷奥看到小笛有了反应，刚想开口说些什么，但不知怎么的又犹豫了一下，最后终于鼓起勇气开了口：“之前，你不是有收到亚马逊女王的私人邀请函吗？最后，你去了没有？”  
听到雷奥的问话，小笛愣了一下，随后反应了过来。“啊，你说那个事啊。”小笛的表情有点纠结，或者不如直接说有些抽搐。“最后我去了，一开始还以为回不来了呢。”  
“到底是为什么你突然收到了亚马逊女王的邀请？难道是之前驱逐城北狮鹫威胁有功请你去喝茶？但是……不对啊！犒劳城市英雄的行为不应该是由城主出面或者冒险家公会出面吗？”  
小笛惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。“原来你不知道？我还以为消息灵通如你早就知道这事了呢？”  
这回轮到雷奥惊讶了。“什么？这背后难道还有什么其他的隐情？”  
小笛放下了手上的匕首，提示道：“亚马逊女王全名海拉·拉米雷兹-阿雷拉诺……”  
雷奥瞬间瞪大了眼睛。“这就是说——”  
“没错，蕾娜是亚马逊女王的妹妹。”小笛悠然道。

小笛不得不承认，她初收到亚马逊女王派人送来的“共同进餐”邀请函时，她内心是非常忐忑的。  
亚马逊是个非常特别的组织。亚马逊由雇佣兵起家，比后来驰名大陆的罗马雇佣兵团还要早地口碑遍布大陆。然而她们与传统雇佣兵组织却不一样，她们组织里，掌握话语权的全部为女性，没有一位男性是例外。  
也因这样的特性，当现任箭术协会双主席之一、法师公会咒法派大师兼冒险家公会大猎场管理者阿耳忒弥斯组建她专属的全女性私兵“狩猎者”时，狩猎者就常常被拿来和亚马逊做比较。  
不过，她们二者之间还是有比较大的差别，这个差别大概就是对成员情感问题的态度差异了。仿佛是担心成员的情感会影响到工作，狩猎者的最重要一条规章是其成员必须单身。真是让人畏惧的规章。  
然而令人意想不到的是，几十年前，亚马逊似乎突然转变发展方向。虽说不是完全放弃雇佣兵生意，但她们的兴趣却几乎都转向了商业，通过完全雇佣兵时期积攒的资金与人脉，她们建立起了一个庞大的商业以及物流帝国，原本作为主业的雇佣兵开始变得成为了商业帝国的附属安保业务。  
她们的首领，从雇佣兵时期就被通称为“女王”。  
不论是对于雇佣兵时期掌握了强大军事力量的领袖，还是后来对于庞大商业帝国以及安保业务翘楚的统领，小笛一直觉得女王这个称呼作为对亚马逊领袖的称呼非常合适。  
然而……当这样的一个人突然来找你共同进餐的时候，就得怀疑这到底是恶作剧，还是背后到底有什么阴谋了。  
“还能有什么阴谋？”一向乐观的雷奥知道这事后心很宽地说道。“而且你看看这个魔法署名，绝对是亚马逊的没错，不信你可以找个法师鉴定一下。”  
最后，不想在找法师鉴定上花钱的小笛偷偷找了黑兹尔。这位幻术学派大师“魔法女神”的爱徒在小笛的强烈要求下，用了各种方式反复鉴定，确定为真迹。  
“你去一趟看看也不会有什么事呀。”黑兹尔安慰她道，“也许是听说了你的事迹后想召你入伙呢？”  
“和冒险家公会总长之子的绯闻？”小笛苦着一张脸说。  
“呃，往好处想，也许是把城镇人民从狮鹫威胁下解救出来的英勇事迹？”黑兹尔猜测道，“听说亚马逊就喜欢召这样的姑娘作为她们的新成员。”  
“可能吧。”小笛泄气地说。每个人都劝说她去一趟。  
那就去一趟吧，还能把她怎么样？  
事实证明，结论不能下太早。  
当小笛在约定之日按时来到女王和她约定的地点的时候，她才发现出现了一位意外之客——  
“抱歉抱歉。”在餐桌边的除了女王之外，还有一名外表看上去和小笛差不多年龄，甚至还可能比小笛稚嫩上一些的少女。“我刚刚完成工作，但是赶不上安排的工作餐了，没办法只好来这里找海拉蹭吃蹭喝，你们谈你们的，完全当我不存在就好。”少女看着满脸歉意。  
怎么可能做得到呢！小笛感觉心里淌的都是血泪。并且，能也敢于这么大大咧咧地闯入亚马逊女王非正式餐会的人也绝非等闲之辈，只是，看着少女的脸总觉得仿佛哪里见到过……  
仿佛被人当头浇了盆冷水，小笛登时间想起来了：这双比蓝天还要澄澈的蓝眼，她在伊阿宋身上见过。然后，随之还想起来了一些似乎“无关紧要”的花边事实：伊阿宋·格雷斯有一位亲姐塔莉亚；塔莉亚·格雷斯众所周知是冒险家公会总会长的私生女，最后追随了同父异母的姐姐阿耳特忒弥斯，并接替前一位因战争牺牲的队长成为了阿耳忒弥斯的狩猎者的领导；塔莉亚·格雷斯曾因诅咒而延缓外表衰老数年。  
还有一条，小笛反射性地觉得是最重要的，那就是：狩猎者近年曾和亚马逊有过数次合作，在这些合作里双方首领关系变得紧密了起来，据传这两位首领私交甚密。  
小笛悄悄瞥了一眼海拉女王。似乎正印证小笛的联想，海拉女王看向少女的脸上布满了无奈，并没有一丝生气，除此之外，小笛感觉甚至还带着点习以为常的样子。看来的确是私下关系相当好。  
“非常抱歉。”海拉女王对小笛开口了，她对上了小笛的视线，这让小笛有点猝不及防，仿佛偷窥的行为被撞破。  
“我也没想到我们的私人会餐会有其他人……”海拉说到这里的时候瞪了少女一眼，少女对此只是笑笑地耸了耸肩。“多出来的这位，你可能此前已经知晓了，她正是狩猎者的现任首领。虽然她说只是顺路过来蹭饭，但实际上事关她弟弟的——”  
突然间，塔莉亚朝海拉扑了过去，越过饭桌伸手捂住了海拉的嘴巴，堵住了后面她要说的话。“没有！我真的是来蹭饭的！和伊阿宋一点关系也没有！”  
海拉不客气地拨开了塔莉亚的手。“竟然还不愿意承认吗？真是小孩子脾气。”  
“我都说没有了！真没有！”  
小笛为两位首领突如其来的剧烈争执惊到，连海拉对她补充说的“请坐”都没反应过来。她没想到两位的关系实际上有没这好。  
“……请坐吧，你站着也疲倦了吧。”海拉又说。小笛这才反应了过来，赶紧一边道着谢一边拉开椅子坐到了海拉对面的位置上。  
塔莉亚这时也消停了下来，放松地坐在海拉旁边，看着海拉拿起一份菜单。  
“你有想吃什么的吗？”海拉一边翻着菜单一边向小笛发问。  
面对突然抛给自己的问题，小笛愣了一下：“什么都可以点吗？”  
“是的，这是亚马逊名下的餐馆。”海拉温和地说道，“今天是我请客，你想点什么我们的大厨都可以给你做。”  
但是，平民小笛从来都没想过这种体面人物才会面对的问题。毫无头绪的小笛急中生智，让海拉推荐了些她觉得不错的菜品，然后从海拉推荐的菜品中选出几个点名，成功收获了海拉赞许的目光。  
“你也许会好奇我为什么要单独邀请你来。”海拉对小笛说道。  
“是这样的。”小笛想了想，承认道。  
海拉听到小笛的回答，只是点了点头。“在回答你的疑问之前，我想先问你一个问题：在你来到这里之前，你所了解的亚马逊女王人们都是怎么称呼的？”  
小笛没想到先问的是这样的问题。“我想想……亚马逊女王，海拉女王，有时候还有彭忒西亚腰带继承者。”  
“那么，你有没有听人提过我的名字？”  
小笛思索了一下。“‘海拉’？”  
“除此之外就没有了吗？”海拉继续问道。  
小笛又努力想了一下。“没有了。”  
“好，那我现在告诉你我的全名，看看你能想起些什么。”海拉说道这里顿了一下，接着微笑道：“海拉·拉米雷兹-阿雷拉诺。”  
小笛瞬间睁大了眼睛。“您是……蕾娜的家人？”  
“详细地说是她的姐姐。”海拉对小笛笑着说。  
蕾娜，我们分手吧。小笛很想就这么原地死去。  
但她还是撑住了。“我很抱歉，我没有听蕾娜提起过。”小笛赶紧说道，“我之前有想问蕾娜她的家庭情况，但蕾娜她不太愿意提。”  
“这我能理解。”海拉说，“她……或者说我们小时候的家庭情况有点不幸吧，不过这些早就过去了，只是蕾娜大概到现在还是没能完全摆脱吧。”  
“这我有听她提到一些，我很能理解她。”小笛说道。  
海拉充满兴趣地打量着她。“我毫不怀疑这一点。从小因为家庭原因，她比较缺乏安全感，虽然我替她挡住了一些苦难，但最后还是没能给她一个安定成长的环境。直到最后，她认为力量与能力才是真正能赋予她安全感的东西，也因此一直以高要和求高标准来苛求自己，肩负了许多她的肩膀不应该承受的负担。难得有人能从她的角度去理解她以及体谅她，难怪她把你选为伴侣。”  
“等等，我不是——”小笛突然间明白了这个“共同用餐”的含义。  
“我知道你们是。”海拉笑了出来，“你难道这么怕有我这一位姐妹？”  
“关于这个我倒不是——”  
“不用急着否认，我也只是开个玩笑的。”海拉说，“毕竟我的妹妹明显并不怎么想提到我，大概是之前我们在人生观念以及价值取向上的分歧吧。”海拉在说这句的时候表情突然有点落寞。  
“那也不一定喔。”小笛不假思索地说道。然而当她开口完她就立马后悔了，这也实在是太口不择言了。但既然开口了，就算说得再错再欠揍也要把它说下去：“也许只是蕾娜还没想好怎么处理你们之间的分歧。我想，您应该比我更了解蕾娜，我们都知道，她不是一个面对棘手问题会逃避、退缩的人，也许方案不会马上找到，然后问题随之得到解决，但总有这么解决的一天，您要相信您的妹妹。当年您没有放弃她，那现在更不该放弃了。”  
“不愧是吟游诗人，她真的会说话。”海拉侧头看向旁边的塔莉亚、后者似乎真的在贯彻一开始宣布的“蹭吃蹭喝”的目的，对海拉和小笛的聊天看上去完全没理会，只是专心致志地对付着自己的那一份食物。“我很高兴蕾娜有她做伴侣。”  
“我也很高兴。”塔莉亚用叉子戳了戳自己盘子里的食物。  
“但你为什么高兴？”海拉揶揄地追问道。  
“因为蕾娜是你妹妹，所以她也是我的妹妹，我为自己的妹妹高兴也没什么问题，你为什么要揪着不放？”塔莉亚放下了手里的餐具，有些抱怨地说。  
小笛这才后知后觉一个之前其实她已意识到但却视而不见的事实：她假前任和真现任对象的姐姐，正同时坐在小笛的对面。  
还有另一个新揭露的事实。  
“请恕我冒昧。”小笛突然插话道，“可能比较唐突，但我想问个问题。”  
“没关系，请吧。”海拉大度地说。  
得到了许可，小笛再度谨慎开口：“刚刚听到您们的对话，请恕我有些好奇，我想知道你们是伴侣吗？”  
听到小笛的问题，海拉突然大笑出声。  
“是。”海拉说道。  
“还不算。”塔莉亚也同时发言。  
“原来还不算吗？”海拉对塔莉亚皱眉，“难道是因为你还没有退出狩猎者？像约瑟芬和赫米提亚那样？”  
“有一部分是吧，我现在其实已经是违规了，只是抠规章打了个擦边球而已。”塔莉亚说。  
“一部分。”海拉重复道，“好的，我明白了，没关系。”然后她转头向小笛，点头道：“正如她所言，还没正式确定关系。”  
“我就是顺口问一问，不用这么正式的回答的。”小笛说，“因为我突然想到，当初不管我怎么选择，似乎最后都逃不开被您们俩中至少一位请吃饭的情况了。”  
“恐怕是这样的。”塔莉亚说，“早在你和伊阿宋传流言的那一会，其实我早就做好如果最后真成了就邀请你和我吃一餐饭聊一聊了。不过没人想到后续的发展。”  
“这倒是真的，没人能想到最后的结局会是这样，不是吗？”海拉微笑道。  
小笛突然想了起一点。“之前有听说伊阿宋和蕾娜其实已经快要成一对了，但是我的出现打乱了这一切，是吗？”  
听到小笛这句话，海拉和塔莉亚都同时望向了她。  
“原来你一直是这么想的吗？”塔莉亚温和地说，“难道这才是之前你对承认你和蕾娜关系犹豫的原因吗？”  
“这难道不应该在意吗？”小笛下意识反问。  
这回轮到海拉摇头了。“实际上并没有那么简单。虽然我和塔莉亚对他们在小队里和谐共事一事感到挺开心的，并也不是没有想过他们也许真有一天可能会在一起这种事。然而，这是强求不来的，感情的发展常常需要一个契机，并且过程还需要经受各种变故，比如之前在冒险家公会大厅的那场事故——”  
“关于那个事件，我真的很抱歉。”小笛插话说。虽然根本原因不是她的问题，但是因为这场事故添了不少麻烦也是实在的。  
“你不需要道歉，这并不是你的问题。”海拉看着她，“我的意思只是想用那个事故，来为之前我所提到的感情发展的变故来做个例子。你看，这场事故起码有三个人受到了直接的影响，你，蕾娜和伊阿宋，原本只是朦胧的情感直接受到了冲击。往后，在大家基本都以为你和伊阿宋要成为一对时，阿芙洛狄忒的魔法效果突然消失，你们又开始为强加的虚幻情感而反省，于是事情就又发生了变化。最后，令大家没有想到的是，你竟然用你的人格魅力成功拿下了我妹妹的心，原本我几乎都要以为，我那个自小受到了情感伤害的妹妹是不是都要损失了爱人的能力了。”  
“我想，实际上可能没您想的那么严重。”小笛不是完全能理解海拉的话。  
“可能蕾娜对你没有那么防备，你是她真正的伴侣。”海拉说，“然而对亲姐姐就没那么亲切了。”  
“我其实也挺遗憾的。”塔莉亚突然说道，紧接着小笛发现塔莉亚往自己的面前放上了一张名片。“之前就有听闻你在冒险中的表现，我感觉是我们队伍需要的人才，万一你哪天突然想从一段感情中退出了，可以考虑考虑一下我们的队伍。”  
海拉对塔莉亚挑起了眉。“你就这么想搞黄我妹妹的感情？之前还说也是你妹妹呢？还是你弟弟得不到对象而心存破坏？”说到这里，海拉转头对小笛补充了一句：“你别看她这样，她可是非常弟控的。”  
“并没有，并且你也和我差不多的妹控。”塔莉亚说，“我只是在为我们的队伍储备人才，我们在上次行动后损失过多后着实人手短缺。”  
“那次行动后我们也人手短缺，如果你还是热爱这类工作的话，你其实也可以考虑一下从狩猎者那里退出，然后加入亚马逊。这样一来你也不用受到你们队伍的规章制约，我们也可以正式在一起了。”海拉回道。  
“非常感谢，但我还是想再干久一点。”  
虽然两位首领的话听上去仿佛只是轻松的家常，但小笛还是从中听出了点紧张的态势。于是小笛赶紧收下了名片，开口道：“非常感谢，我也许会考虑的，但是目前我的确没有加入狩猎者的打算。”然而实际上，小笛感觉自己永远也不会考虑这一条出路，虽然没有刻意想过，但她确定她不想丧失自己爱别人的权利。不过，在狩猎者首领本人面前，小笛决定自己还是圆滑点。  
不过，在往后的进餐中就没有什么紧张的气氛了，她们很愉快地享受完了剩下的用餐时光。  
虽然之前海拉和她聊的内容比较多，但小笛对她还是感到有点距离感，可能是女王那不怒自威的气质让人感到有点敬畏吧。  
让小笛意想不到的反而是狩猎者的首领。可能是外表年龄相似让她没那么拘束的原因，也可能是狩猎者首领的个性使然，即使对塔莉亚之前加入狩猎者的邀请感到有点不适，但单论相处的话，还是和塔莉亚之间相处比较融洽。  
而这位首领似乎也的确是很喜欢她，特别地和她聊了很多关于冒险的故事，这似乎让海拉女王颇感无奈。海拉和塔莉亚的实际年龄可能相近，然而塔莉亚不论是外观还是心态，出去偶尔显露出比外表早熟的姿态外，仿佛都和青少年一般无异。  
还真是伪忘年一类的感情关系，小笛事不关己地想。

“什么？海拉女王和塔莉亚队长是伴侣？”雷奥的惨叫出声打断了小笛的讲述。  
小笛对雷奥的反应皱起了眉头。“还不是正式的关系，你别真到处乱说给她们添麻烦。还有，你为什么突然鬼叫？”  
原本以为雷奥还会搪塞几句，没想到他倒是干脆地回答了：“因为狩猎者的队长完全是我喜欢的类型啊！以前我真的有一段时间喜欢过她！现在的感觉，就像是，自己的姐姐突然出嫁了一样。”  
小笛对此耸了耸肩。“这到底是什么鬼比喻啊，不过我一直知道你喜欢比自己大的姑娘就是了。”说到这里，小笛意味深长地看向雷奥。“那么，现在你们怎么样了？”  
“什么怎么样？”雷奥对小笛的问话突然警惕了起来。  
“就是你和那个奥吉杰厄岛的女技师的事呀，趁着现在时间还早，你不如就和我讲讲，如何？”小笛微笑道。

-番外·END-

===================================  
※译名对照表  
Piper McLean - 小笛·麦克林  
Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano - 蕾娜·阿维拉·拉米雷兹-阿雷拉诺  
Thalia Grace - 塔莉亚·格雷斯  
Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano - 海拉·阿维拉·拉米雷兹-阿雷拉诺  
Hazel Levesque - 黑兹尔·列维斯科  
Octavian - 屋大维  
Brace Laurance - 布赖斯·劳伦斯  
Jason Grace - 伊阿宋·格雷斯  
Leo Valdez - 雷奥·瓦尔迪兹  
Leila - 莱拉  
Hera - 赫拉  
Aphrodite - 阿芙洛狄忒  
Athena - 雅典娜  
Hecate - 赫卡忒


End file.
